Poistettuja kohtauksia deleted chapters
by Caroliina
Summary: Suomalaiset Conan -addiktiot, jotka tänne ovat eksyneet, huomio!
1. Osa 1

_DELETED CHAPTERS_

_This fic is written in Finnish. The reason is very simple. __I have no Conan-books in English!!!__ I'm working with the English versions of these chapters, but I can't promise anything. The idea is, anyway, that I have read the Conan-books very carefully and this is kind of my essay for Aoyama Gosho. The only problem is that I'm afraid he can't read any Finnish. _

_So that's why I'm asking some help. If someone gets lost in here and ever reads these, I mean someone, who isn't a Finn, I would be really appericiated if someone could send me an e-mail and write in it everything, which stands in following files. First, find these pages in your Conan-books:_

_Volume 19, file 5, page 16 (write everything which stands in that page, please!)_

_Volume 21, file 11, page 6 (Ran and Kazuha chatting in the taxi, I'm asking for every single word of that conversation!)_

_Volume 23, file 4, page 18 (Every word in that page again, please...)_

_Volume 26, file 1, page 14 (Heiji and Kazuha in the plane, I'd like to have that confersation as well.)_

_Volume 28, file 10, pages 14, 15, 16, 17 and 18 (This is impostant one, really, because I'm very proud of that one, and I'd really like to write it in English too)_

_Thanks anyway._

_-Caroliina _

* * *

******POISTETTUJA KOHTAUKSIA**

No niin, ensin vähän johdantoa. Sain tällaisen kuningasidean hyvältä ystävältäni, joka oli kirjoittanut vastaavanlaisen jutun Inuyashasta.

Mutta että idea ei oikeastaan ole minun oma. Luultavasti joku on tämän oivaltanut ennen meitäkin, mutta vakuutan, etten tahallani varastaisi kenenkään juoni-ideaa. Pyydän jo tässä vaiheessa anteeksi jos joku tästä loukkaantuu. Jos jokin alla olevista "poistetuista" kohtauksista herättää minuun kohdistuvaa vihaa tai oudoksuntaa, pyydän ettette turhaan pidä sitä omana tietonanne vaan annatte minun kuulla siitä kunniani häpeilemättä. Julkaisen tämän ja olen julkaissut kaikki fikkini tietoisena siitä, että kaikki kritiikki ei ole välttämättä aina positiivista. Toivon, että ymmärrätte mitä tarkoitan. Kaikki vittuilu on sallittua kommentoidessanne näitä pätkiä.

Olen merkinnyt kaikki kohtaukset liitettäviksi joko kahden sivun tai ruudun väliin. Tarkistakaa vielä omista mangapokkareistanne, mutta tietoisesti en ole tehnyt virheitä, jos niitä nyt sitten löytyy. Lisäksi täytynee huomauttaa, että koska olen parantumaton osakalaisten kiusaaja, KAIKKI KOHTAUKSET LIITTYVÄT HATTORI HEIJIIN ja usein myös hänen yksinkertaiseen tyttöystäväänsä Touyama Kazuhaan. He kun sattuvat olemaan lempihahmojani. Tästä keskustelen mielelläni muiden kohtalotovereideni kanssa, jotka ovat tykästyneet, sanotaan nyt vaikka "vääriin" pareihin. Mainittakoon lisänä, että käytän puheenvuoroissa kohtalaisesti kirosanoja, joten ihan kakaroille en näitä luettaviksi suosittelisi, mutta koska tiedän, miten paljon ikärajoituksista piitataan, niin annanpa asian olla.

Joten päästäksemme itse asiaan...

* * *

******VOLUME 19: **TAPAUS 3, SIVU 1-2 

Heiji ja Kazuha istuivat Heijin huoneen lattialla. Kazuha yritti lukea historian kokeeseen ja Heiji puolestaan ratkaista Shinmein viestiä dekkarin kässäristä. Molemmat olivat harvinaisen hiljaa kun otetaan huomioon miten paljon ne skitsoo toisilleen vähän väliä (tässä kohtaa teidän kuuluu koputtaa maalaalatonta puuta).

Kazuha nosti katseensa historian kirjasta, jonka sivua hän oli tuijottanut jo ainakin kymmenen minuuttia tajuamatta sanaakaan (melkoinen saavutus). Ja kysyi huokaisten "Miten sujuu?"

Heiji vilkaisi häneen nopeasti ja palasi taas tekstiin edessään. "Huonosti."

Kazuha heitti päätään taakse ja oikoi jalkansa, joiden päällä hän oli istunut. Hän haukotteli makeasti ja sulki historian kirjan. Heiji käänsi uuden sivun ja haukotteli.

"Tämä on toivotonta. Olen pohtinut tätä jo vartin enkä ole vieläkään keksinyt mitään."

Kazuha katsoi häntä puoliksi suljetuin silmin. Eihän vartti ole aika eikä mikään. "Mikä siinä sitten on niin vaikeata?"

Heiji nosti päätään. "No ensinnäkin kyseessä on harvinaisen paska dekkari jos hän aikoo julkaista sen tällaisena. Ihmettelempä jos joku vaivautuu ostamaan. Hän käyttää tosi outoja sanontoja, joita saattaisi käyttää joku kloppi muttei Shinmei. Sitä paitsi", Heiji sanoi samalla kun Kazuha konttasi hänen taakseen lukeakseen hänen olkansa yli. "puheenvuorot on ällöttävän pitkiä. Tylsää luettavaa."

Kazuha naurahti kuivasti luettuaan vähän matkaa tekstiä. "Katso tuota." Hän osoitti yhtä tekstinkohtaa sormellaan. "_120 kilometriä tunnissa on maksiminopeus, jolla sillä kuoppaisella vuoristotiellä pystyy ajamaan._ Ei muuten tasan pääse noin lujaa."

Heiji oli hiljaa mutta tajusi mitä Kazuha tarkoitti. Heijiä ei huvittanut myöntää hänen olevan oikeassa. Sen sijaan hän tyytyi tuijottamaan sivua mietteliäästi.

"He tanssivat joka vuosi 16. tammikuuta? Ompa tyhmä nimi", Kazuha kommentoi vähän ajan kuluttua.

"Niin on."

"Miksi juuri kuudestoista? Käykö se jotenkin ilmi tekstistä tai jotain?"

"Ei tähän mennessä mutta tämä ei ole vielä valmis kirja muista se", Heiji sanoi ja hänen ilmeensä oli sen näköinen että hän saattaisi kohta menettää malttinsa.

"No joo, mutta entäs jos se nimi olisikin ratkaisu kaikkeen. Mieti nyt. Tammikuu on vuoden ensimmäinen kuukausi ja 16. päivä..."

Heiji kyllästyi kuuntelemaan Kazuhan puhetulvaa. "KOITAPPA OLLA HILJAA MINUUTTI!!!"

Kazuha ei tietenkään jäänyt sanattomaksi. "ÄLÄ SINÄ HUUDA SIINÄ!!!"

Onneksi tämänkertainen riita jäi lyhyeksi. Sitten Heiji rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Tehdäänpä yksi asia selväksi. Minä olen meistä kahdesta se mestarietsivä. Älä esitä että tietäisit jotain näistä asioista, nolaat vain itsesi."

Kazuha tuhahti. "Ehkä en", hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. "Mutta tiedän siitä huolimatta että tammikuu on vuoden ensimmäinen kuukausi ja 16. päivä sen keskimmäinen päivä, sanoi se _mestarietsivä_ mitä sanoi!"

Heiji ei pitänyt siitä tavasta, jolla Kazuha sanoi "mestarietsivä", mutta tyytyi mulkoilemaan tytön selkää rumasti tämän kadotessa ovesta käytävään. Ovi sulkeutui hänen perässään. Heiji tuhahti kärsimättömästi. "Naiset!" hän jupisi puoliääneen itsekseen ja jatkoi tekstin lukemista.

* * *

******VOLUME 19:**TAPAUS 5, SIVU 16-17 

Heiji kysyy Kazuhalta "Miten sinä tänne eksyit?"

ja Kazuha vastaa siihen "Ystävänäsi minun on huolehdittava siitä, etteivät tokiolaiset tytönhupakot saa päätäsi pyörälle! Minun on pidettävä sinua silmällä!"

johon Heiji jatkaa "Seurasitko meitä?"

ja Kazuhan vastaus kuuluu "En, seurasin sinua kiikareilla tsuutenkaku towerista käsin..."

Loput heidän keskustelustaan voisi kuulua vaikkapa näin:

H: "Kyllä se silloin seuraamista on!"

K: "Onko se kiellettyä?"

H: "No ei kai sitten. Mikset vain pysynyt kotona kuten ehdotin?"

K: "Koska minä en tottele _mestarietsiviä_!"

H: "Ei se ollut käsky, se oli pyyntö!"

K: "Aha? Entäs ne tokiolaiset tytöt sitten?"

H: "Mitkä helv... hemmetin tokiolaiset tytöt?"

K: "Sinun kanssasi ei näköjään pysty keskustelemaan!"

H: "Eikä sinun! Mikset sano sitä suoraan? Olet mustasukkainen!"

K: "Älä naurata!"

H: "Näytänkö siltä?"

K: "... Kuule, voitaisiinko tästä keskustella joskus myöhemmin?"

H: "Sopii loistavasti!"

K: "No hyvä!"

* * *

******VOLUME 19: **TAPAUS 8, SIVU 18 (Tällaisia kirjoittelen joskus sunnuntaihuvikseni. Sellaisia "miten jatkuu" –tyyppisiä juttuja.) 

Tämä tapahtui sen jälkeen kun ne oli menneet sinne sairaalaan ja Heijin saama revolverinluoti oli kaivettu ulos.

"Heiji mikset sinä luota minuun?"

Muut oli menneet ja Kazuha oli jäänyt Heijin kanssa sairaalan huoneeseen vielä vähäksi ajaksi.

"Miten niin?"

"No ensinnäkin...", Kazuha kaivoi taskujaan. "...kuulisin aika mielelläni selityksen siihen, miksi tämä löytyi sen nappulan hallusta."

Kazuha heitti onnenamuletin eli omamorin Heijin syliin. Kazuhan ilme oli jossain määrin vihainen.

"Äh... tuota niin..." Heiji virnuili Kazuhalle mutta Kazuha ei virnuillut takaisin.

"Anna tulla."

"H-hän varmaankin... k-kähvelsi sen..."

Kazuha nojasi seinään, joka oli hänen selkänsä takana. "Minusta tässä ei ole mitään hauskaa. Sinä annoit sen hänelle, minä näin. Miksi?"

Heijin ilme vakavoitui vähän. "No... ettei se menisi rikki."

Kazuha naurahti kuivasti. "En minä amuletista ole huolissani. Ymmärräthän, että minulle on täysin yhdentekevää, mitä amuletille tapahtuu. Mutta..." hän meni ovelle ja avasi sen. Ennen kun hän astui käytävään, hän kääntyi vielä Heijiin päin. "...sinä olet toinen juttu."

Sitten hän meni ja ovi sulkeutui hänen perässään. Heiji tuijotti ovenkahvaa toinen kulma koholla ja yritti tajuta, mitä Kazuha oli tarkoittanut. Toisinaan on kuitenkin tullut todettua, että Hattori Heijillä on hyvin yksipuolinen aivokapasiteetti. Kaiken hän kyllä tajuaa kaliumsyanidin vaikutuksista, keskusrikospoliisin käytännöistä ja nuudelikeitoista, mutta sellainen hyvin yksinkertainen asia kuin tytöt on jotenkin jäänyt aivojen tai kenties sydämen peränurkkaan syöpymään.

* * *

******VOLUME 21:**TAPAUS 11, SIVU 6-7 

Kazuha on arvostellut rumasti Ranin ja Heijin mukamas sovittua pariskuntalook-paitoja. Ran on ottanut hänet kirjaimellisesti ja riisunut t-paitansa taksin takapenkillä (hullu), johon Kazuha kommentoi "Häh?" ja hän jatkaa seuraavassa ruudussa "O-oletko tullut hulluksi?! Joku voi nähdä sinut!"

Ran ei välitä Kazuhan hösiksestä vaan ottaa kylmän viileästi sen uuden paidan kassista (jonka hän siis oli ostanut hetkeä aikaisemmin) ja pukee sen päälle. Sitten hän kääntyy Kazuhaan päin ja hymyilee.

"Onko näin parempi? Se siitä pariskuntalookista! Hihi!"

Kazuha kommentoi siihen "..." ja oltuaan vähän aikaa hiljaa, sanoo "Sinä olet todella mukava tyttö!"

johon Ran "Olenko?"

Tämä keskustelu voisi jatkua vaikka näin:

K: "Ihan tosi. Minä tunnen muutamia huo... tyttöjä jotka jaksaa yrittää Heijiä ja se on ärsyttävää."

R: (katsoo ulos ikkunasta outo ilme kasvoillaan) "Tiedän tunteen..."

K: "Haluatko että otan hintalapun pois?"

R: "Hä? Joo..."

Kazuha irrottaa tarran Ranin selästä.

K: "Sinä olet tosiaan yksi ensimmäisistä jotka ei kuolaa hänen peräänsä."

R: "Olen vai?"

K: "Joo. Sen takia minulla ei ole kovin montaa tyttöä kaverina. Kaikki on kiinnostuneita vaan Heijistä. Se ei ole hauskaa."

R: "Minulla taitaa olla vähän sama ongelma."

K: "Karatemestarin kanssa ei taida kannattaa alkaa keskustella vai?"

R: "Saattaa silläkin olla jotain vaikutusta..."

Molemmat nauraa.

R: "Mutta ei sinuakaan kannata tahallaan ärsyttää! Vedit sen yhdenkin rikollisen lattiaan ihan tuosta vain silloin kun oltiin Osakassa!"

K: "No se nyt oli sellainen... Pakko osata puolustautua... Tajuathan."

R: "Älä ole vaatimaton, se oli aikidoliike!"

K: "Niin no..."

Molemmat nauraa taas. Sitten ne kuulee että joku koputtaa Kazuhan puoleiseen ikkunaan ja kun Kazuha kääntyy, se näkee Heijin auton ulkopuolella. Kazuha avaa auton ovea ja tytöt kiipeää ulos. Sitten ne kävelee sinne Meijin pyhättöön vai mikä paikka se nyt sitten oli. Meiji tarkoittaa muuten valistuksen aikaa. Viittaa Japanin 1800-luvun nopeaan teollistumiseen. En voi olla ihan varma tietenkään mutta lieneekö tuo pyhättö sitä varten pystyssä. Jos tiedätte paremmin niin pistäkää toki tietoa minullekin.

* * *

******VOLUME 22:**TAPAUS 3, SIVU 9-10 

Tumma hahmo kaiveli tavaroita huoneessa. Hänellä näytti olevan kova kiire järjestellä kaikki oikealla tavalla ja asetella kaikki oikealla tavalla paikalleen. Huone oli pimeä, joka oli myös outoa sillä valossa tehtävä olisi ollut paljon helpompi. Hahmo nosti juuri jotakin laukkua sängylle ja jähmettyi paikalleen kuultuaan jonkun puhuvan ovelta.

"Noin halpamaista temppua en muista sinun koskaan tehneen."

"Hä?" hahmo äännähti käheällä äänellä.

Laukku tippui lattialle. Hahmo käännähti nopeasti ovelle päin. Kazuha sytytti valot katkaisijasta. Heiji katsoi häneen kauhistuneena.

"Hullu! Laita ne heti pois!"

Kazuha totteli häntä. "Alapa selittää."

"En ehdi nyt!" Heiji palasi takaisin laukun pariin ja tunki sen sisälle joitakin tavaroita, jotka olivat tipahtaneet sieltä.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?" Kazuha halusi tietää.

"Samaa voisi kysyä sinultakin", hän sai vastaukseksi.

"Minä endin ensin."

Heiji nousi laukun luota ja katsoi Kazuhaan päin toinen kulma kohotettuna. "Saat kuulla aamulla."

Kazuha nojaili ovenkarmiin. Hän ei ollut lähdössä. "Heiji sinä et ole koskaan tuominnut ketään noin hepposilla todisteilla."

Heiji katsoi häneen häneen puoliksi suljetuin silmin ja tuhahti. "Aha?" Hän jatkoi vähän kimeämmällä äänellä. "Taidat olla ihastunut häneen vai?"

Kazuha punastui ja huudahti: "Senkin idiootti!!!"

"Tyst!" Heiji sähähti pitäen etusormeaan huultensa edessä. "Hiljempaa tai meidät kuullaan!"

"Hän ei ole murhaaja ja sinä tiedät sen!" Kazuha sanoi. Hänen ilmeensä ja äänensä pysyivät vakaana.

Heiji sulki laukun vetoketjun ja nousi taas katsomaan Kazuhaa, jonka kädet olivat puuskassa. "Niin tiedän. Ja yritän parhaillani saada oikeaa murhaajaa kiinni!"

Hän nosti laukun lattialta sängylle. Se oli painava. Kazuha ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä, vaikka hänen ilmeensä olikin muuttunut hyväksyvämmäksi. "Enkö minä voi auttaa?"

Yhtäkkiä Conan ilmestyi hänen jalkoihinsa. "Parhaiten autat menemällä Ranin luokse."

Heiji nyökkäsi. Hän mulkaisi rumasti Conania, joka seisoi aika lähellä Kazuhan jalkoja ja olisi nähnyt hänen hameensa alle jos olisi katsonut ylöspäin. "Ihan tosi Kazuha, tämä ei oikeastaan ole tyttöjen hommaa. Mene pois."

"Ha!" Kazuha näytti turhaantuneelta. Hän katsoi ensin Conaniin ja sitten takaisin Heijiin ja osoitti tätä sormella. "Tähän palataan vielä!"

Heijin ilme ei värähtänytkään. Kazuha tuhahti. Sitten hän käännähti niin nopeasti että Conan melkein kaatui ja rynnisti käytävään jättäen Conanille kysyvän ja Heijille vinon ilmeen. Conan katsoi Heijiin puoliksi suljetuilla silmillä. Heiji punastui vähäsen ja antoi Conanille samanlaisen katseen takaisin.

"Mitä hän täällä teki?" Conan halusi tietää.

"Ei mitään hajua", Heiji sanoi kimeällä äänellä ja levitteli käsiään.

Kazuha kääntyi käytävän kulmasta ja oli törmätä Kikuhito Morizonoon, joka kantoi outoa nyyttiä kainalossaan. Kazuha tuhahti hänet nähdessään.

"Te kundit olette sitten inhottavia!" hän sähähti Kikuhitolle ja jatkoi matkaansa jupisten raivopäissään eikä edes ehtinyt kuulla, mitä Kikuhito vastasi hänelle, jos vastasi.

* * *

******VOLUME 23:**TAPAUS 4, SIVU 17, RUUTU 4-5 

Koska hytti oli hämärä, ikkunasta saattoi nähdä kaukana siintävän majakan. Jos hytissä olisi ollut valoa, majakkaa ei olisi näkynyt eikä öistä merenselkääkään. Tähdet kimalsivat taivaalla ja sää oli lähes pelottavan tyyni. Näin ollen tähtiä näytti olevan joka puolella vedestä heijastumisen takia. Majakan valo loi vähän väliä kirkkaan valokeilan suoraan hytin ikkunasta sisälle ja saaret ja luodot näyttivät tummilta, veteen kaatuneilta olennoilta varjoineen.

Hytti ei kuitenkaan ollut autio.

"... Sata tonnia ei ole mikään käsiraha ja tämä juttu haiskahtaa muutenkin. Sitä paitsi Masaru Furukawa kuulostaa todellakin tekaistulta nimeltä ja tunnethan sinä minut..."

Majakan valo häikäisi Heijiä ja hän nosti käden kasvojensa suojaksi. Hän virnuili niin kuin puhelimen toisessa päässä joku olisi mukamas nähnyt hänen hymynsä. Hän kuunteli vähän aikaa mitä toisella oli sanottavana ja samalla hänen toinen kulmansa kohosi ja hän pyöritteli silmiään puhuessaan taas.

"Okei okei, anteeksi etten ottanut sinua mukaan mutta... ei kun kuuntele nyt. Tämä voi olla vaarallista! ... Äh et nyt viitsisi ... Joo, on minulla se mukana! ... Hei Kazuha älä sulje vielä...!"

Heijin ilmeestä päätellen Kazuha oli sulkenut puhelimensa. Heiji loi kännykkään murhaavan katseen aivan kuin se olisi ollut syypää kaikkeen ja paiskasi sen sitten sängylle viereensä ja majakan valo häikäisi hänet taas. "Vittu."

Hän kävi selälleen sängylle ja risti käsivartensa niskansa taa. Onneksi majakan valo ei päässyt seinästä läpi...

Seuraava asia jonka hän tajusi oli rivakka koputus oven takaa. Hän nousi istumaan ja hieroi kasvojaan. "... Vitut... kuka helvetti tuolla mellakoi..." hän mutisi puoliääneen. Ei ollut kivaa tulla herätetyksi, mutta katsoessaan kelloa hän tajusi että se oli vasta puoli yksitoista. Oven takana oleva joku jyskytti ovea nyrkeillään. Heijillä kiehahti.

"NO JO NYT ON PERKELE!!" hän karjaisi mutta tajusi sitten että oven läpi kuului huonosti. Hän riensi avaamaan sen ja alkoi räyhätä käytävään. "Mitä täällä oikein mekastetaan?! Eikö täällä saa olla hetkeäkään rauhassa?!"

Heiji oli aina ollut erittäin tarkka siitä, ettei kiroillut sivistyneessä seurassa. Sivistynyt seura tarkoittaa tässä kaikkia ihmisiä paitsi Kazuhaa. Hänen hämmästyksensä oli kuitenkin melkoinen nähdessään tyhjän käytävän oven toisella puolella. Vasta tajuttuaan katsoa lattiaan, hän näki Conanin tuijottavan häntä kuin sodasta elävänä palannutta raajarikkoa. Heiji vastasi tuijotukseen vähintään yhtä hämmästyneenä. Sitten hän näki Kogoron, joka piteli nenäänsä ja tuijotti häntäkin samalla tavalla kuin Conania. Heiji oli ensimmäinen, joka sai puhekykynsä takaisin. "Mitä? Mitä te täällä teette?"

"Samaa voisi kysyä sinultakin..." Kogoro sanoi edelleen äimistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Conan kuitenkin katseli Heijiä jo melkeinpä huvittuneena. Heiji luki hänen kasvoiltaan jotain kuten vaikka_ Pitihän se arvata_ tai jotain muuta sarkastista.

* * *

******VOLUME 23: **TAPAUS 9, SIVU 18 (Tämä on taas sellainen "miten jatkuu" –tapaus. Vaikka nyt on perjantai-ilta eikä sunnuntai, niin kirjoitin tämän nyt kumminkin.) 

Kazuha seisoi sateessa. Vaikka katoksessa olisikin ollut kuivempaa, hän oli niin märkä jo valmiiksi, että hänestä tuntui turhalta mennä sateensuojaan värjöttelemään. Onneksi oli ilta ja kohta pääsisi kotiin saunaan lämmittelemään. Kazuha katsoi kelloaan ja sitten rautatielle vasempaan ja näki kuin näkikin junan kirkkaat lähetyvät valot, joita hän oli odotellut sateessa seisoskellen jo ainakin vartin verran. Juna tuntui liikkuvan hitaanlaisesti ja vihdoin se saavutti aseman. Se oli yli kymmenen minuuttia myöhässä ja luultavasti se oli mennyt yhtä hitaasti koko matkan, tai sille ainakin tuntui. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin Kazuhan selkää ja hän värisi hiukan kylmästä. Juna hidasti koko ajan ja vihdoin se pysähtyi nytkähtäen. Kazuha katseli asemalaiturilla junan viertä ja pian näkikin sen minkä halusi nähdä. Sillä oli baseballhattu ja se käveli rivakasti häntä kohti. Kazuhan kohdalla se pysähtyi.

"Tyhmä, miksi sinä täällä seisot? Saat vielä keuhkokuumeen!"

Kazuha riiputti päätään hiljaisena. Sitten hän otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin, kietoi kätensä Heijin kaulaan ja halasi häntä tiukasti. Heijin kulmat nousivat ja hän punastui vähän. Hän ei muistanut että Kazuha olisi koskaan halannut häntä, siis ainakaan julkisella paikalla. Hän ei osannut tehdä mitään, seisoi vaan siinä asemalaiturilla ja antoi Kazuhan pitää hänestä kiinni. Ihmiset kävelivät heidän ohitseen mutta Heiji ei huomannut kuinka he hymyilivät tietäväisesti nähtyään Kazuhan halaamassa Heijiä. Heiji käänsi päätään ja taputti Kazuhaa selkään. Kazuha oli ihan kylmä ja hänen äänensä oli käheä kun hän puhui.

"Sinä melkein hukuit."

Heiji laski toista kulmaansa hiukan. "En hukkunut."

"Et tietenkään tyhmä! Minä sanoin 'melkein'", Kazuha kähähti ja päästi Heijin irti. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään kohti aseman porttia. "Oletko tulossa? Mennään ennen kuin minä saan keuhkokuumeen!"

Sitten hän hymyili. Sellaista vinoa hymyä, joka oli hänen tilanteessaan, märkänä, väsyneenä, kylmettyneenä ja tulossa sairaaksi, ainut mahdollinen hymyntapainen. Mutta se oli aito hymy, ja sellaisia näkee harvoin jos koskaan. Se oli yhtä ainutlaatuista kuin hautakynttilän kärsivä liekki raa'assa ja pimeässä pakkasyössä tai kuin punatulkku harmaanruskeassa varpusparvessa tai kuin vaaleanpunainen siankärsämö valkoisten joukossa tai yksinäinen joutsen kynnöspellossa. Heiji ei sen nähdessään edes älynnyt lähteä kävelemään ja Kazuha kimpaantui.

"ALA TULLA!"

* * *

******VOLUME 25:**TAPAUS 4, SIVU 6, RUUTU 4-5 

"Tuo täytyy nostaa lavalle", Heiji sanoi osoittaen moottoripyöräänsä. "Siitä loppui bensa."

"Eikö sinulla ole varakanisteria mukana?" Kogoro kysyi. Häntä ei selvästikään hotsittanut alkaa nostaa moottoripyörää auton lavalle.

Heiji katsoi häneen nolona ja raapi niskaansa. "Tuota niin..."

"Me käytettiin varabensat jo. Teidän on pakko antaa meille kyyti, olkaa niin kiltit!" Kazuha puuttui puheeseen.

Heiji katsoi Kazuhaan kulmat koholla. Todellisuudessa he tai siis Heiji oli täydellisesti unohtanut, että oli olemassa sellainenkin kultainen asia kuin varakanisterit. "N-niin juuri!" hän vahvisti. Samalla hän tönäisi hellästi kyynärpäällään Kazuhaa kyynärvarteen. Kazuha tönäisi häntä takaisin.

"Isä anna heidän tulla! On meillä tilaa täällä!" Ran sanoi. Kogoro tuhahti ja mutisi jotakin sellaista, että vaihtoehtoja ei juurikaan liene.

Heiji, Kogoro, Takeda Yuzo (auton kuljettaja) ja Robert Taylor (höntti amerikkalainen valokuvaaja) alkoivat nostaa moottoripyörää lavalle. Heiji talutti sen auton taa ja nosti sitä sarvista auttaakseen muita hihnojen solmimisessa.

"Pikku hetki", Heiji sanoi ja ravisti etupäätä vähäsen. Tankissa oli edelleen bensaa, hän kuuli loisketta.

"Mitä nyt?" Kogoro kysyi turhaantuneena.

"Ääh, ei mitään..." Heiji totesi ja virnisti leveästi. Ei kannattanut kertoa, sillä ketään tuskin olisi naurattanut. Bensamittari taisi olla rikki, koska se oli ihan varmasti näyttänyt tyhjää vielä viisi minuuttia sitten, siitä Heiji olisi voinut mennä valalle. Kahden minuutin kuluttua moottoripyörä oli kuitenkin köytetty lavalle ja Heiji päätti antaa asian olla. Sillä bensalla ei olisi kuitenkaan ajettu enää takaisin Osakaan tai edes lähimmälle huoltoasemalle, jonka he olivat ohittaneet joskus aamupäivällä.

[Tämä kohtaus olisi periaatteessa ihan hyvin voinut olla volume25:ssa, koska se selittäisi sen seikan, että Heiji myöhemmin (tapaus 8, sivut 11, 12 ja 13) käyttää moottoripyöräänsä demostraatiossa jos satutte muistamaan.

* * *

******VOLUME 26:**TAPAUS 1, SIVU 14 

Heiji sanoi Kazuhalle, että "Olen pahoillani, mutten tule katsomaan sitä."

johon Kazuha "Miten niin et?"

ja Heiji vastaa että "Minulla on sinä päivänä tärkeää menoa. Se on liian tärkeä asia, että voisin jättää sen väliin..."

Tämä keskustelu voisi jatkua vaikkapa näin:

Kazuha oli ymmällään. "Ai mikä?"

Heiji nosti päänsä kätensä varasta ja käänsi päätään. "...mitäh?"

Kazuha huokaisi. "Kysyin, että mikä se tekeminen sitten on?"

Heiji nojasi takaisin käteensä ja tuijotti omaa kuvajaistaan silmiin ikkunasta. "No tuota... En voi kertoa sinulle."

Sitä Heijin ei olisi kannattanut sanoa, sillä Kazuha tuli vain enemmän uteliaaksi. "Mikset? Heiji katso minuun!"

Heiji käänsi päätään taas. "Eikä sinunkaan oikeastaan pitäisi mennä sinne."

Kazuha kallisti päätään. "Ja miksen menisi?"

Heiji otti kätensä pois ikkunan karmilta ja kääntyi kokonaan Kazuhaan päin. "Kazuha, usko minua kun sanon. Älä mene sinne."

Kazuha huomasi että Heijin ääni oli outo. Hän nojautui vähän eteenpäin. "Heiji onko jokin vinossa?"

Heiji huokaisi ja nojasi otsaansa kylmään ikkunaan. "Äh ei. Olen kai vain väsynyt."

"Niin olen minäkin", Kazuha sanoi ja haukotteli makeasti. Heiji vilkaisi häntä vielä.

"Saanko sanasi? Ethän mene katsomaan sitä?"

Kazuha hymyili hänelle unisesti. "Et saa ennen kuin kerrot yhdenkin hyvän syyn."

Heiji huokaisi syvään ja pudisti voipuneena päätään. "Voi Kazuha rakas" (Kazuhan pää ehti jo täyttyä kaikesta ja hän punastui ennen kuin tajusi, ettei Heiji tarkoittanut oikeasti sitä mitä sanoi) "ongelma on se, etten voi kertoa."

Kazuhan toinen kulma nousi hitaasti. "Voi Heiji rakas", hän aloitti. "Miksi sitten yrität vakuuttaa minut? Minä en ole sinun omaisuuttasi."

Heiji sulki silmänsä pariksi sekunniksi. "Kazuha minä pyydän. Älä mene sinne... Mieti nyt vähän miten Ran hermoilisi kun sinä olisit näkemässä kaiken!"

Kazuha huokaisi ja nojasi päänsä Heijin olkapäähän. Heijin niska ja korvat punertuivat. Kazuha sulki silmänsä eikä sanonut enää mitään. Heiji tuhahti ja ajatteli, että tästä ei hyvä seuraa.

* * *

******VOLUME 28:**TAPAUS 10, SIVU 2 

[Tässä on kokoelmani helmi. Haluan muistuttaa, että tämä on vain yksi mahdollisuus, kuinka kyseisessä tapauksessa kielekkeen reunalla olisi voinut käydä. Jokaisella on luultavasti oma ajatuksensa ja hahmotelmansa, mitä olisi voinut tapahtua ja missä järjestyksessä. Muistakaa, että tämä on vain minun versioni ja luen mielelläni teidän tulkintojanne samasta aiheesta. Tämä ei oikeastaan ole poistettu kohtaus, vaan sama tarina kirjoitettuna osakalaisten ystäviemme näkökulmasta.

Kazuha painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa alas, koska pelkäsi pyörtyvänsä. Hän ei myöskään uskaltanut katsoa ylös Heijin kärsiviin kasvoihin ja toivoi ettei haava hänen kädessään ollut kovin syvä. Se tuntui kuitenkin vuotavan verta koko ajan vähän Kazuhan kädelle. Kazuha oli liian peloissaan ajatellakseen mitään ja liian lamaantunut liikauttaakseen jäsentäkään.

Heiji yritti ajatella. Hän yritti ja yritti, mutta tilanne tuntui kaikin puolin toivottomalta ja oksa katkeaisi piakkoin. Alapuolella oli kivikkoa ja joki, jonka syvyydestä ja virtauksesta ei näin korkealta saattanut sanoa yhtään mitään varmaa. Joki saattoi olla 20 senttiä syvä tai se saattoi olla kaksi metriä syvä. Parempi heidän kannaltaan olisi, jos se olisi kaksi metriä, sillä silloin heillä olisi jotkin mahdollisuudet pelastua...

Kovaääninen räksähdys katkaisi Heijin ajatukset. Oksa ei ollut enää kestänyt heidän painoaan.

Kazuha kiljaisi. Heiji irrotti otteensa oksan palasesta ja pudotessaan kietoi kätensä tiukasti Kazuhan ympärille, painaen häntä itseään vasten ja yrittäen suojata häntä pahimmalta iskulta, kun he osuisivat kivikkoon. Heiji sulki silmänsä eikä ajatellut saati tuntenut enää mitään.

No mutta hetkinen. Eihän tämä nyt näin voi päättyä. Eikä se päätykään.

... Heiji ei voinut hengittää. Hän oli puoliksi odottanut peruskallion tai jonkin graniittilohkareen iskua päähänsä, mutta viiden sekunnin kuluttua kun sitä ei ollut tullut, hän avasi silmänsä. Hän ei nähnyt mitään. Hän tunsi kieppuvansa ja kohoavansa ylöspäin. Hän tunsi Kazuhan edelleen sylissään. Sitten hän alkoi hitaasti tajuta asioita.

Vettä? Ei perkele.

Heijin refleksit palasivat välittömästi kuin ne olisivat vain olleet tauolla ja samassa hänen päänsä rikkoi veden pinnan. Hän pystyi taas hengittämään ja yski vettä. Joessa näytti olevan suvantokohta juuri siinä kohden. Virtaus ei ollut kovinkaan suuri ja joki oli myös syvä. Heiji päästi Kazuhan nousemaan pinnalle viereensä muttei päästänyt hänestä irti. Kazuhan pää roikkui velttona Heijin olkapäällä ja hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni. Heiji katsoi häntä muutaman sekunnin kauhunsekainen ilme kasvoillaan ja tunsi sitten pohjakivet jalkojensa alla. Hän kiipesi nopeasti rannalle kantaen Kazuhan liikkumatonta ruumista ja laski hänet maahan.

"Kazuha älä tee tätä minulle!"

Kazuha ei vastannut. Heiji painoi varovasti hänen kaulavaltimoaan ja tunsi pulssin vain heikosti. Hän käänsi Kazuhan makaamaan kyljelleen ja pakotti hänen kaulansa suoraksi niin, että hän katsoisi ylöspäin jos seisoisi. Kun Kazuha ei vieläkään osoittanut mitään elonmerkkejä, Heiji vajosi polvilleen hänen viereensä ja painoi päänsä kumaraan. Hän ei enää osannut pidätellä kyyneliä vaikka tiesi, että itkeminen tässä tilanteessa oli turhaa. Nyt se kuitenkin tuntui jopa helpottavalta.

"Kazuha... Älä jätä minua... Minä..." enempää sanoja hän ei saanut suustaan. Jos Kazuha kuolisi... ei. Niin ei saa ajatella. Se ei ole mahdollista. Se ei ole reilua. Heiji painoi taas hänen kaulaansa ja tunsi sykkeen heikosti. Vai oliko se vain hänen omansa? Ei voinut olla. Ei kai nyt sentään. Ei Kazuhaa tapeta noin helpolla, perkele vieköön. Heiji käänsi Kazuhan taas selälleen ja painoi otsansa hänen rintaansa. Oliko se vain harha vai nousiko ja laskiko hänen rintakehänsä edelleen? Heijin pää oli tyhjä. Hän ei ajatellut mitään. Hän ei muistanut miksi he olivat tippuneet kielekkeeltä. Hän ei muistanut, miksi he olivat menneet sinne. Hän ei myöskään muistanut tai välittänyt, mitä he sieltä olivat löytäneet. Se kaikki tuntui turhalta. Hän muisti uhanneensa tappaa Kazuhan jos tämä liikkuisi tai rimpuilisi. Hän muisti kaikki ne kerrat kun he olivat huutaneet toisilleen kurkku suorana jostakin turhanpäiväisestä asiasta. Uudet kyyneleet vuotivat hänen silmistään eikä hän voinut estää niitä. Hän veti keuhkot täyteen Kazuhan tuoksua ja sulki silmänsä yrittäen rauhoittua, muttei pystynyt muuta kuin sulkemaan silmänsä uudestaan tiukasti. Sitten hän kuuli ihanan, hiljaisen ja tukahtuneen äänen, joka puhutteli häntä.

"... Heiji...?"

Heiji avasi silmänsä, käänsi päätään ja huomasi katsovansa suoraan kauniisiin tummiin ja vähän normaalia suurempiin silmiin. Ne sulkeutuivat lähes heti uudestaan kohdattuaan Heijin silmät. Heiji huokaisi eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä. Nostaessaan Kazuhan syliinsä tuntui kuin kaikki olisi palannut hänen mieleensä yhtenä aaltona. Heiji kumartui poimimaan vesirajasta lippiksensä ja asetti sen päähänsä lippa niskaan päin. Samalla hän sai puoli litraa vettä päähänsä.

"Kumma juttu", Heiji sanoi ääneen. "Me veljeilimme murhaajan kanssa melkein koko ajan eikä kukaan epäillyt mitään. Nyt kaikki tuntuu tosi yksinkertaiselta, vaikkei se edes ole. Ja kaikki muutaman väärinkäsityksen ja paskaa jauhavien ihmisten syytä. Surullistahan se on."

Kazuha näytti nukkuvan. Hän hengitti tasaisesti ja rauhallisesti Heijin käsivarsilla ja Heiji tuhahti. "130 vuotta vanha nainen on jo kyllä aika paksua puhetta. Ja me nielimme sen kaiken! Uskomatonta... Kävihän sellainenkin mahdollisuus mielessä, tai no joo, jälkiviisas on hyvä olla. Todellakin."

Heiji kompuroi vähän kun yksi pyöreä kivi luiskahti hänen allaan, mutta hän ei kaatunut. Kyykäärme vilahti kivien sekaan. Vähän matkaa alajuoksulle päin Heiji näki kivenlohkareeseen takertuneen merilehmänuolen, joka oli kaiketi sama minkä Kazuha oli pudottanut. Heiji pysähtyi katsomaan sitä. Sitten hän naurahti ja katsoi Kazuhaa, joka oli edelleen jokseenkin tiedoton.

"Vitut. Mihin sinä ikuista kauneutta tarvitset? Ei se tekisi sinusta yhtään parempaa ihmistä."

Hän jatkoi matkaa lenkkarit ja vaatteet vedestä painavina. "Ja muutenkin... Minulle riität sellaisena kuin olet."

Puolen tunnin kuluttua Heiji oli kompuroinut tiensä takaisin kylään. Kazuha ei ollut kovin kevyt ja Heijin kätensä olivat kipeät kantamisesta ja toinen kaiken lisäksi vuoti verta. Hän löysi sen talon missä muut olivat ja tuhahti tajutessaan että käytävät olivat tyhjät.

"Kudo vetää showtaan jo. Taidettiin myöhästyä."

Hän laski Kazuhan nojaamaan seinää vasten ja avasi oven niin hiljaa kuin pystyi. Kaikki näyttivät olevan niin keskittyneitä kaikkien edessä "puhuvaan" Kogoroon, ettei yksikään pää kääntynyt Heijiin päin. Heiji näki että murhaaja eli Kimie Shimabukuro oli jo paljastunut. Hän seisoi edessä ja lauloi tarinaansa kyynelehtien. Heiji tuhahti halveksuvasti hänet nähdessään. Hän oli nähnyt monia, jotka yrittivät kyyneleillään kerätä myötätuntoa.

"... Siksi minä tapoin hänet, Toshimin ja Naokon. Oli hyvin helppoa houkutella heidät ansaan. Riitti, kun sanoin heille, että kertoisin heille haudan paikan, jos he voittaisivat nuolen juhlien aikana."

Hänen äänensä alkoi sortua. Kyyneleet lienivät aitoja sittenkin. "Mutta se oli äitini hauta...! Äitini, joka oli ylläpitänyt kulisseja kaikki nämä vuodet...!"

Heiji nosti kulmaansa lippiksensä alla. "Hah! Hän ei ollut ainoa!" Sanoessaan noin hän keräsi hetkessä koko salin huomion, aivan kuten oli ounastellutkin. Sitten hän jatkoi.

"Te kaksi ette olleet ainoat, jotka tiesivät kunnianarvoisen vanhimman salaisuuden!" Hän etsi katseellaan jotakuta ja löysi erään vanhan miehen. "Eikö totta, hyvä herra? Tehän sanoitte, että Kimien kuoltua tämä olisi viimeinen juhla?"

Vanhus näytti samalta kuin useimmat ihmiset näyttävät, kun heitä puhutellaan suuren ihmisjoukon edessä. Heiji tulkitsi sen myöntäväksi, sillä muutama rohkeampi ihminen puhutteli nyyhkyttävää Kimietä ja selitti hänelle totuuden.

"M-mutta... Miksi ette sanoneet mitään aikaisemmin...?"

Heiji tuhahti hänen takanaan. Kimien itku kuulosti samalta kuin puhelimessa ja vaikka Heiji tiesi yhtä jos toista murhaajista, osa hänestä sääli Kimietä. "Olisi todellakin ollut parempi vaihtoehto lopettaa valheiden syöttäminen. Elämä on rajallista ja siitä syystä tavattoman arvokas. Ja koska se on rajallinen, sitä on suojeltava kaikin keinoin!"

Ihmisten naamoista päätellen kukaan ei ollut tajunnut, mitä Heiji oli tarkoittanut. Heiji vetäytyi takaisin käytävään ja vilkaisi Kazuhaa, joka nukkui edelleen. Heiji ei voinut käsittää, miten joku saattoi nukahtaa heti sellaisen jälkeen. Heillä oli käynyt helvetinmoinen säkä, että joki oli ollut syvä ja siinä oli ollut suvantokohta. Eipä siitä sitten sen enempää.

* * *

******VOLUME 28: **TAPAUS 10, SIVU 18 

Myöhemmin kun muut oli menneet, Heiji jäi yksikseen kannelle. Hän sormeili paksua sidettä, joka hänellä oli oikeassa kädessään ja mietti, miten helvetissä hän kirjoittaisi mitään tämän jälkeen. Kaipa se jossain vaiheessa paranisi ja Heiji toivoi ettei se tarvitsisi kovin montaa tikkiä.

"Pidätkö sinä minua noin tyhmänä?"

Kazuha oli mestari yhtäkkiä ilmestymisessä silloin kun halusi. "Luuletko etten minä erota vasenta oikeasta?"

Heiji kätki hämmästyksensä tuhahdukseen. "En luule. Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?"

"Näytä nyt sitä haavaa!"

Heijin käsi oli ja pysyi taskussa. "En näytä!"

"Heiji älä ole tylsä!"

"En olekaan!"

"No näytä nyt!"

"Enkä näytä!"

"Kylläpäs näytät!"

"En!"

"No älä sitten! Et sinä minua voi loppuelämääsi pakoilla!" Kazuha punastui vähän sanoessaan niin. "Onko mitään havaintoa siitä merilehmänuolesta? Mitä sille tapahtui?"

"Äh, virta vei sen... En lähtenyt uimaan perässä koska sinä varmasti tulet toimeen ilman sitäkin vai mitä?" Heiji valehteli ja puhui merelle.

Kazuha nojasi kaiteeseen Heijin vieressä. "Ihan totta. Sitä paitsi tuskin siinä edes oli mitään manaa kun kylänvanhinkin oli kuollut jo kauan sitten. Ja muutenkin..." Kazuha punastui taas vähän. "Jos minä en riitä tällaisena niin sitten en riitä."

Heiji vilkaisi häneen nopeasti, punastui ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti takaisin merelle. Olikohan Kazuha ollut oikeasti unessa vai oliko hän vain halunnut että Heiji kantaisi hänet pois? No, eipä sillä enää merkitystä. Tehty mikä tehty.

"Sinä yritit tappaa itsesi", Heiji sanoi hiljaa.

Kazuha katsoi häntä. "Jotta sinä olisit voinut pelastautua."

"Tyhmä! Oksa olisi katkennut joka tapauksessa! Sinä olisit kuollut ja minä heti perään!" Heiji tiuskaisi. "Älä enää ikinä, siis ikinä, anna minun katsella sellaista! Tuliko selväksi?!"

Kazuha riiputti päätään. "Tuli. Anna anteeksi."

Molemmat olivat vähän aikaa hiljaa ja katselivat eri suuntiin. Sitten Kazuha käveli pois kädet selän takana ja katosi nurkan taa. Heiji tuhahti.

* * *

-fin- 

Siis tältä erää. Näitä saattaa tulla vielä lisääkin. Toivon että saan käännettyä englanniksi. Se tulee olemaan vaikeaa!

Tackar.


	2. Osa 2

Päätin päivittää tämänkin mestan. **Kiroilua ja rumia ilmaisuja, täten varoitan.**

* * *

**VOLUME 29**: TAPAUS 11, SIVU 3, RUUTU 1-2

Kun Ray Curtis (potkupallonpelaajanarkkarimurhaajahyyppä, wou mikä sana) oli mennyt, Heiji tarttui Kazuhan käsivarteen. "Tule."

Kazuha nosti kulmakarvaansa muttei tullut. "Häh?"

"Ala tulla!"

Kazuha ehti vilkaista Rania sarkastinen ilme kasvoillaan ennen kuin Heiji ehti taluttaa hänet nurkan taakse. Heiji raahasi Kazuhan johonkin tyhjään huoneeseen, jossa ei ollut ikkunoita (kai hotelleissa sellainenkin paikka on...?) sulki oven huolellisesti ja kääntyi Kazuhaan päin. "No?"

Kazuha tippui kärryiltä. "Mitä no?" Heiji oli älyttömän seksikäs kun sen kaulus oli auki juuri tuolla tavalla.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?"

Kazuha päätti ettei antaudu. "Minua mikään vaivaa! Mikset ole pidättämässä murhaajaa?"

"Älä puhu paskaa!"

Kazuha tuijotti Heijiä silmiin. "Ihan tosi!"

"Ja vitut. Selitäpä miksi olet kiukutellut viimepäivinä? Eihän sinua tunne enää!"

Kazuhan otsaan ilmestyi ryppy. "Mitä vittua?"

"Älä yritä esittää ettet tietäisi!"

Kazuha mulkoili Heijiä alta kulmain. "Selitäpä itse", hän aloitti ääni vakaana. "jos soittaisin tähän numeroon", hän kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan (tai ihan sama, hänellä oli mekko päällä) ja näppäili sen näytölle jotakin ulkomuistista. Sitten hän nosti katseensa ja hymyili Heijille myrkyllisesti. "niin kuinka ajattelit estää minua tappamasta sitä VITUN HUORAA?!"

Karjaistuaan viimeiset kaksi sanaa väreilemään ilmaan Kazuha näytti kännykkää Heijille, joka tuijotti näyttöä tyhmän näköisenä ja tunnisti etsivätoimiston numeron. Kun vastaus viipyi, Kazuha tuhahti. "Miksi näytät tuolta, mestarietsivä? Montako kertaa olet saanut?"

Heiji näytti menettäneen puhekykynsä, mutta syy oli täysin eri kuin mitä Kazuha luuli. "K-kazuha...!"

Kazuha tuhahti ja sama myrkyllinen hymy palasi taas hänen kasvoilleen. "Hän on varmaan tosi taitava vai mitä?!"

Heiji ei ollut ajatellut, että Kazuha ottaisi tämän noin henkilökohtaisesti. Nyt hän tajusi, ettei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt Kazuhaa vihaisena. Ne kerrat, kun he olivat kinastelleet jostakin turhanpäiväisestä, eivät olleet mitään tähän verrattuna. Heiji riisti katseensa kännykän näytöstä ja näki Kazuhan silmissä kyyneleitä. "Ei...!"

Kazuha pyyhki toisella kädellään kyyneleet ja piteli edelleen kännykkäänsä kuin asetta koholla. "Varmaan joku blondi vai? Onko hänellä nää-äin isot?"

Kazuha näytti toisella kädellään kuinka isot. Silloin Heiji sai puhekykynsä takaisin. "NYT PÄÄ KIINNI SAATANA!! KUKA HELVETTI...!"

Heiji ei ollut sanonut mitään, mitä Kazuha ei olisi ollut odottanut. "JA VITUT EN ANNA PERIKSI!! KERROT HETI KENEN NUMERO TÄMÄ ON!! ANNA TULLA!!"

Heiji oli hiljaa sekunnin pari. "Kysypä Ranilta!"

Kazuha tuijotti Heijiä. "Häh?!"

"Tuota niin... Se on etsivätoimiston numero ja..."

Heiji ei ehtinyt pidemmälle kun Kazuha keskeytti. "PERKELEEN JÄTKÄ!! SINÄ JA RAN...?!"

"Ei! Vaan Ku-... eikun Conan...!"

Kazuha tuijotti Heijiin. "Conan?!"

Hiljaisuus, joka heidän välilleen laskeutui, oli samanlainen, millaiseksi hiljaisuus kuvataan joissakin mangoissa pallorivistöllä. Heiji katkaisi huomattuaan sen. "N-niin siis... Tarkoitan että...!"

Kazuha katsoi Heijiin epäuskoisena. "En olisi sinusta uskonut, Heiji. Ihan tosi."

Hän tunki kännykän takaisin taskuunsa ja käveli Heijin ohi huoneen ovelle. Heiji kääntyi. "Ei! EI!! Odota Kazuha!!"

Heiji tarttui Kazuhan ranteeseen ja Kazuha kääntyi käsi ovenkahvalla. "No mitä nyt vielä? Älä ole huolissasi, me voidaan olla - kavereita - edelleen."

"Ei! Kuuntelehan nyt! Okei, olen soitellut sille nappulalle, mutten valitettavasti voi kertoa sinulle miksi! Se on vielä salaisuus! Mutta lupaan kertoa sinulle jonain päivänä! Ja lupaan", Heiji sanoi kun Kazuha yritti irrottaa kättään hänen otteestaan. "ettei se liity mitenkään siihen mitä luulet. Kysy vaikka Ku... ääh, Conanilta siis."

Kazuha katsoi Heijiä oudosti. "Onko varma kanssa?"

"Tietysti", Heiji sanoi nostaen toista kulmaansa ja punastui vähän.

Kazuha hymyili vinosti. "Nyt voit päästää irti."

Heiji oli huomaamattaan pidellyt Kazuhaa käsivarresta ja päästi siitä irti nolona. "Pitää kai mennä. Nähdään myöhemmin."

Sitten hän katosi ovesta ulos. Kazuha nosti kulmiaan ja pyöritteli silmiään. _Vittu mikä jätkä. Olisi nyt edes halannut tai jotain_. Kazuhan käsivarsi oli valkoinen siitä kohtaa mistä Heiji oli pidellyt kiinni.

* * *

**VOLUME 31**: TAPAUS 10, SIVU 18, RUUTU 1-2

Poliisit tuli ja roudasi murhaajan pois huoneesta (Hattori on tietysti paikalla kaikkien kehuttavana). Kazuha talutti sen käytävään.

"Et mene minnekään", Kazuha sanoi kun Heiji aikoi mennä takaisin huoneeseen. "Anna kun minä."

Heijin oli vaikeaa olla punastumatta kun Kazuha pyyhki haavan puhtaaksi (siis sen minkä Heiji oli saanut silmänsä alle hetkeä aiemmin) jollain räsyllä ja tuli samalla pakottaneeksi Heijin selkä seinää vasten. Heiji oli pidempi kuin Kazuha mutta yltääkseen paremmin Kazuha joutui painamaan Heijiä hartioista alemmas. Heijin naama punehtui lisää.

"T-tuota... S-saan sen varmaan p-paikalleen itsekin", hän änkytti kun Kazuha kaivoi jostain laastarin ja irrotti sen tarralapuista.

"Et sinä itse näe laittaa sitä tyhmä", Kazuha sanoi ja esti Heijin karkausyrityksen kun hän yritti päästä Kazuhan otteesta. Heiji jupisi jotakin epäselvää siitä, että vessassa on peili. "Noin. Ei ollut kamalaa eihän?"

"Heiji?" Conan oli ilmestynyt jostakin heidän jalkoihinsa ja tuijotti Heijiä toinen kulma koholla. Kazuha astui välittömästi askeleen taaksepäin ja vapautti Heijin seinän ja itsensä välistä.

"N-no mitä nyt?" Heiji kysyi Conanilta kun Kazuha oli kävellyt nurkan taa eikä ketään ollut näkyvissä. "Sehän vain laittoi tämän tähän. Ei se tarkoita että me... tai siis... tarkoitan että..."

Heiji punastui syvästi ja Conan pyöritteli silmiään.

"Joo ei niin", hän sanoi tarkoittamatta sitä. Heiji mulkaisi häntä.

"Kuulehan jätkä", Heiji sanoi kumarruttuaan lattianrajaan puhuakseen pikkupojalle. "Minä ja Kazuha ei olla... tai siis ollaan vaan kavereita okei?"

"Niin tietysti", Conan sanoi mutta hän ei edelleenkään uskonut sanaakaan Heijin puheesta. Heiji tuhahti.

"Äh antaa olla."

* * *

**VOLUME 32**: TAPAUS 4, SIVU 18

Heijin puhelin oli mennyt keskeltä kahtia sen tapauksen johdosta, mikä sattui silloin kendoturnauksen aikana. Kazuhaa suututti se, että Heiji oli tiuskinut hänelle eikä ollut edes vaivautunut antamaan uutta numeroaan vielä. Oletetaan että koska Kazuhalla oli siinä kendoturnaustapauksessa koulupuku päällä, kyseessä ei ollut kesäloma-aika. Nuo vuodenajat on nimittäin erittäin hämääviä siinä mangassa eikä aina voi tietää, milloin on loma ja milloin ei. Fakta kuitenkin on, että Heijin nokia oli sattuneista syistä rikki.

Keskiviikkoiltapäivän historiantunnit pidettiin kahdessa luokassa, puoli ryhmää toisessa ja loput puoli ryhmää kerrosta alempana olevassa luokassa. Älkää kysykö, millä lailla japanilainen koulusysteemi toimii, mutta leikitään että jostain syystä osakalaiset ystävämme olivat joutuneet eri luokkiin.

Kazuha nojaili kyynärpäähänsä. Hänen mielestään Venäjän vallankumoukset vuonna 1917 olivat ihan mielenkiintoisia, mutta jostakin syystä (syyllä on nimikin: Hattori Heiji) hän oli sinä iltapäivänä erittäin turhautunut kaikkeen, varsinkin siihen, että Lenin ja muut kommunistit jaksoivat edelleen sadan vuoden päästä kiusata nuorisoa.

Yhtäkkiä Kazuha kuuli äänen, joka katkaisi hänen liberaaliset ajatuksensa ruotsin kielen opiskelun lakkauttamisesta (okei, vähän kaukaa haettua, mutta kun ruotsi on niin tylsää ja se sopi tähän niin hyvin). Jollekulle tuli tekstiviesti kännykkään. Sillä jollakulla ei ollut nokia äänettömällä vaikka olisi pitänyt olla. Kazuhan puhelin oli repussa, joten hän ei voinut olla sataprosenttisen varma, ettei se ollut hänen puhelimensa. Opettaja, joka luki Kansojen historiaa luokan edessä, ei ollut nähtävästi kuullut tekstiviestin merkkiääntä. _Jos se on isä, sillä saattaa olla jotain tärkeää asiaa, eikä se voi soittaa koska olen tunnilla... _Kazuha yritti hillitä uteliaisuuttaan, mutta tuhahti sitten ja alkoi ujuttaa kättään reppunsa taskuun, missä hän piti nokiaansa. Hän sai sen käteensä ja piteli sitä piilossa pöydän ja rintansa välissä. Joku todellakin oli lähettänyt tekstarin hänelle.

Ensiksi Kazuha laittoi puhelimen äänettömälle. Tarkistettuaan, ettei kukaan katsellut, hän avasi viestin. Luettuaan sen, hän jäi tuijottamaan näyttöä silmät tavallista suurempina.

NÄYTÄT KIVALTA KUN OLET ALASTI.

Lievä puna kohosi Kazuhan poskille. _Vittu_, hän ajatteli. _Kuka perkele..._ Hän ei ehtinyt ajatella sen pidemmälle kun puhelimeen tuli toinen tekstiviesti. Hän sulki ensimmäisen ja avasi juuri saapuneen viestin.

JA OLET SULOINEN KUN PUNASTUT.

Hän loi nopean silmäyksen luokan poikiin, mutta kukaan ei näpytellyt puhelintaan. Kazuha palasi takaisin tekstariin. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi ajatellut. Ehkä viestit olivat tulleet väärään numeroon... no jaa, ehkä ei kuitenkaan, sillä harvemmin kaksi viestiä menee vahingossa samaan väärään numeroon. Kazuha vilkuili ympärilleen ja varmistuttuaan, ettei kukaan tarkkaillut, hän näpytteli mielenkiinnosta vastauksen viestiin.

TUNNENKO SINUT?

Hän painoi lähetä ja tuijotti näyttöä vieno hymy huulillaan, vaikkei hän edes keksinyt mitään hauskaa tilanteesta. Jos salaperäinen viestinlähettäjä oli jotakin hyvää saanut aikaan, niin sen, ettei Kazuha ollut enää tylsyyteen kuoleman partaalla. Hetken kuluttua nokia alkoi väristä ja näytölle tuli teksti: _1 viesti vastaanotettu_. Kazuha avasi sen ja luki viestin.

EHKÄ, EHKÄ ET.

Kazuha tuhahti. Viestien lähettäjä alkoi muistuttaa Kaitou Kidiä jollain lailla. Ei koskaan suoraa vastausta etc. Kazuha räpytti silmiään pari kertaa ja kirjoitti sitten vastauksen viestiin.

MISSÄ OLET NÄHNYT MINUT ALASTI?

Kazuha painoi lähetä ja jäi odottamaan vastausta niin innoissaan ettei huomannut, että opettaja oli puhutellut häntä.

"Häh?" Kazuha totesi ja sai osakseen luokan naurut. Opettaja toisti kysymyksen.

"Milloin alkoi Lokakuun vallankumous?"

"Öh", Kazuha sanoi ja mietti vähän aikaa. "Lokakuussa?"

Kaikki nauroivat taas.

"Loistavaa salapoliisityötä, olet varmaan viettänyt paljon aikaa Hattorin pojan kanssa", opettaja sanoi sarkastisesti.

"Noh, eihän 16 vuotta ole aika eikä mikään", Kazuha totesi yhtä sarkastisesti.

Luokka naurahti taas. Kazuha nosti toista kulmaansa. Opettaja jatkoi.

"Oikea vastaus olisi ollut marraskuu."

"Mutta...!" Kazuha yritti. Hän tunsi kännykkänsä värinähälytyksen kämmenessään ja yritti olla huomaamatta sitä. "Miksi sen nimi sitten on Lokakuun vallankumous?! Sehän on... huijausta!"

Monet naurahtivat luokassa ja jotkut huudahtivat: "Niin juuri!" Opettaja sivuutti kommentit ja selitti Kazuhalle.

"Se oli kompa. Lokakuun vallankumousta sanotaan myös Marraskuun vallankumoukseksi, koska se alkoi 7. marraskuuta. Tietäisit sen, jos olisit kuunnellut."

Kazuha laski katseensa ja pysyi hiljaa. Kun opettaja oli palannut Lokakuun eli Marraskuun vallankumoukseen, Kazuha avasi tekstiviestin, joka sai hänet melkein huudahtamaan. Se käsitti vain yhden sanan.

UNISSANI.

Kazuha puristi kännykkäänsä niin, että sen takakuori irtosi ja hän joutui laittamaan sen takaisin paikalleen. Okei, kyseessä oli aivan varmasti saman ikäluokan mieshenkilö. Kazuha punastui syvästi ja alkoi hiljalleen kiehua raivosta. Hän näpytteli vastauksen voimakkaasti puristaen näppäimiä.

MIKSET VOI KERTOA HELVETTI KUKA OLET?

Kirosana tuli lauseeseen vahingossa. Kazuha tajusi sen vasta kun oli jo lähettänyt viestin.

Kolme metriä Kazuhan alapuolella Heiji tunki kännykkänsä kiireesti taskuunsa kun opettaja oli käskenyt hänen tehdä niin. Heti perään hänet komennettiin luokan eteen selittämään Suomen itsenäistymistä.

"Niin siis", hän aloitti ja raapi niskaansa. "Suomihan julisti itsensä itsenäiseksi 6. joulukuuta, mutta ry... venäläiset", hän korjasi sormi pystyssä kun opettaja katsoi häneen syyttävästi. Luokka nauroi, sillä kaikki olivat tajunneet, mitä Heiji oli aikonut sanoa. "tai siis Stalin antoi sille itsenäisyyden vasta uudenvuodenaattona. Niinhän se meni?"

"Muuten oikein, mutta se oli Lenin eikä Stalin", opettaja sanoi ja luokka naurahti Heijille, joka levitteli käsiään.

"Lenin - Stalin - sama loppuosa, ei merkitystä", Heiji totesi ja käveli takaisin paikalleen. "Ja etunimiä en edes yritä lausua."

Luokka nauroi taas. Heijin mielestä opettajille viisastelu oli joskus hauskaa, varsinkin silloin, jos kyseinen opettaja oli keskeyttänyt tärkeän keskustelun.

* * *

**VOLUME 39**: TAPAUS 5, SIVU 3-4

Conan kysyy Ranilta ja Kazuhalta, että jos talo on täynnä hiuksia ja sormenjälkiä, niin miten ne saa hävitettyä ilman aikaa siivota niitä pois.

"Entä jos meillä ei ole aikaa siihen? Mitä me sitten teemme?"

Jos tämä olisi jatkunut...

... Kazuha olisi huudahtanut voitonriemuisesti: "Hei minä tiedän!"

Heiji pyöritteli silmiään. "No kerro toki meillekin."

"Poltetaan se maan tasalle!"

Conan ja Heiji katsoivat häneen sarkastisesti ja Kazuha heihin nolo hymy kasvoillaan. "Mitä nyt?"

"Sherlock!" hän sai sarkastisen vastauksen Heijiltä.

* * *

**VOLUME 38**: TAPAUS 8, SIVU 4

_Jos Kudo ei tajua sitä_, Heiji ajatteli synkkänä. _Niin ei sitten kukaan. Voi juma, mihin me on jouduttu! _

"Heiji!" Kazuha keskeytti kuiskauksellaan Heijin ajatukset.

"No?" Heiji kuiskasi, kääntämättä päätään.

Kazuha oli vähän aikaa hiljaa ja kuiskasi sitten: "Lattiassa on niitti!"

Heiji sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne taas. Hän oli tuntenut niskassaan Kazuhan hengityksen ja se oli ollut lämmin. "Niitti?"

"Joo! Odotas..." Kazuha tarttui Heijin sormiin selän takanaan ja yritti löytää lattiasta jotakin kohtaa. "... jossain tässä se oli... Ahaa!"

Heiji kokeili puulattiaa kädellään ja tunsi siinä olevan jonkun sileän metallisen, joka oli arviolta millin leveä ja sentin pitkä ja jonka alle pystyi tunkemaan kynnen. Heiji yritti vetää siitä, mutta ei saanut sitä liikutettua mihinkään suuntaan.

"Taitaa olla liian syvällä..." Heiji kuiskasi samalla kun yritti irrottaa niittiä lattiasta. Vähän aikaa Heijin väänneltyä metallista niittiä, se tietenkin katkesi ja toinen hakanen, joka oli edelleen tiukasti kiinni painekyllästetyssä puussa, raapaisi Heijiä kivuliaasti etusormen kynsinauhaan. "Voi saatana!"

Heiji tajusi liian myöhään, että oli karjaissut viimeiset kaksi sanaa ääneen. Kazuha käänsi päätään Heijin takana ja hänen ponihäntänsä osui Heijin niskaan. "Oletko okei?" hän kysyi kuiskaten.

Heiji oli juuri vastaamassa jotakin, kun jokin iski häntä jonnekin nenän ja poskipään väliin. Heiji voihkaisi ja maistoi veren suussaan.

"Vitun homo!" hän kähähti sille, joka häntä oli lyönyt. Kuittauksena toteamukseensa se joku antoi hänelle uudestaan nyrkistä, tällä kertaa rystyllä.

"Tuki suusi jollakin saatana", häntä lyönyt mies kärisi. Kazuha henkäisi.

"Älä hakkaa häntä perkele!" hän huudahti itkuisesti. Heiji nojasi päänsä Kazuhan olkapään yli ja katsoi kattoon huokaisten ja silmät kiinni.

"Älä Kazuha", hän murahti. Kazuha katsoi Heijiä, jonka nenä vuoti verta.

"Mutta... ne hakkaavat sinua...!" Kazuha yritti. Heiji sulki silmänsä kärsivän näköisenä ja avasi ne taas.

"Minä kestän sen... niin kauan kun ne eivät koske sinuun, minä kestän sen..."

Kazuha sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan. Heiji nosti päänsä pystyyn ja ravisti sitä. _Voi jumalauta Kudo_, Heiji ajatteli synkkänä. _Mikset ole jo täällä...?_

"_Asianajajien jaoston pinssi! Oletteko te rouva Misari Ito?_"

Heijin ja Kazuhan silmät laajenivat kuullessaan puhetta alakerrasta. Kazuha haukkoi henkeään. "Ran?!"

"Kudo?!" Heiji huudahti yllättyneenä. Samassa hetkessä tai hetkeä myöhemmin hän voihkaisi käheästi kun joku tarttui hänen otsatukkaansa ja nykäisi äkillisesti taaksepäin niin, että hänen päänsä osui Kazuhan takaraivoon. Heiji huohotti ja Kazuha värähti peläten, että Heijin niska oli mennyt poikki. Onneksi se ei ollut.

"Yritä huutaa", isokokoinen mies, joka piteli kiinni Heijin otsahiuksista lujalla otteella. "niin saat katsella kun ammumme tyttökaverisi."

Yksinäinen pelon kyynel vieri pitkin Kazuhan poskea. Hän kalpeni lisää kun joku iski Heijiä nyrkillä leukaan.

"Älä hakkaa häntä tajuttomaksi, me tarvitaan häntä", joku toinen mies kauempaa huoneesta käski sitä miestä, joka edelleen tukisti Heijiä otsatukasta (mikä muuten sattuu ihan vietävästi. Ei tarvitse pitää lujaakaan kiinni, niin se tekee kipeää.) Mies tuhahti ja päästi Heijin hiuksista irti rivakalla heilautuksella alaspäin niin, että Heijin niska oli toistamiseen vaarassa katketa.

"Heiji..." Kazuha vinkaisi hiljaa. Heiji nosti päänsä. "Minua pelottaa..."

"Ääh", Heiji sanoi käheästi. "Tuskin ne sinulle mitään tekevät..."

Alakerrasta kuului hilpeää puhetta, jonka Heiji ja Kazuha tunnistivat Kogoron ääneksi. "_Suurkiitos! Autoitte meitä suuresti!_" Heijiltä pääsi ruma sana yhdistettynä nimeen 'Kudo', kun he kuulivat ulko-oven sulkeutuvan alakerrassa.

* * *

**VOLUME 38**: TAPAUS 10, SIVU 18

"Ai muuten", Kazuha sanoi kun hän ja Heiji olivat lähteneet asianajajan talon luota. "Nyt kun aloin muistella niin taisit sanoa halunneesi kertoa 'monta asiaa'."

Heiji tuhahti. "Jos haluat että sanon tuhat kertaa "ponihäntäsi kutitti niskaani", niin eiköhän se onnistu."

"Itse asiassa en tarkoittanut sitä", Kazuha sanoi. "Halusit... tunnustaa jotakin."

"Tunnustaa?" Heiji näytteli hämmästynyttä niin onnistuneesti, että hämmästyi oikeasti. Kazuha punastui.

"Minusta "ponihäntäsi kutitti niskaani" ovat aika omituiset viimeiset sanat", Kazuha totesi närkästyneenä. _Siinä, autoin sinut alkuun. Nyt kerrot mitä oikeasti halusit kertoa... kerrothan?_

Kun Heiji oli hiljaa, Kazuha jatkoi: "Niin, ja sanoit, että olet jo pitkään halunnut sanoa minulle jotakin. Kuinka pitkään tarkalleen ottaen? Puoli tuntia? Mikset vain olisi voinut kääntää päätäsi ja kuiskata sen minulle niin olisin kääntynyt sen verran etten olisi kutitellut niskaasi?"

Heiji raapi niskaansa, joka oli vähän punainen. "Äh tuota..." _Ei juma... Kazuhalla on ärsyttävän hyvä muisti näissä asioissa..._ "T- tiesin koko ajan etteivät he olisi tappaneet meitä! Herra Morin tekstari tuli kyllä puolisen minuuttia myöhässä mutta joka tapauksessa yritin vain tappaa aikaa..."

Se oli harvinaisen selkeä hätävalhe, ja Kazuha taisi nähdä sen läpi, mutta koska hän ei keksinyt mitään, millä sen olisi voinut kumota, hän tyytyi tuhahtamaan.

"Ai jaa", hän sanoi värittömällä äänellä. "Selvä."

* * *

**VOLUME 39**: TAPAUS 1, SIVU 7-8

Kazuha nosti päätään unisesti ja katsoi ikkunaan. "Heiji...?"

Heiji käännähti vauhkona ja tajusi Kazuhan nousseen istumaan sängyssään. Kirottuaan hiljaa Heiji tukki Kazuhan suun kädellään ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa mitään. Samalla hän piti toista etusormeaan huultensa edessä ja sähähti: "Tyst!"

Kazuha tuijotti hänen silmiinsä vanteen kokoisilla silmillä (sellaiset ne yleensäkin olivat) ja Heiji odotti pari sekuntia että Kazuha oli rauhoittunut. Sitten hän antoi hänen taas hengittää.

"Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet Heiji?!" Kazuha kivahti kuiskaten. Heiji katsoi häneen suu auki tarkoituksenaan puhua, ja yrittäen keksiä toimivaa hätävalhetta.

"Tuota..." Heiji aloitti. _Se on helvetin hyvä kysymys..._ hän ajatteli. "Äh, kadotin yhden jutun ja tulin katsomaan unohdinko sen tänne..." hän kuiskasi epämääräisesti ja käveli ovelle. "Anteeksi kun herätin, ei ollut tarkoitus..."

Kazuha jäi tuijottamaan juuri sulkeutunutta ovea toinen kulma koholla. Heiji nojasi seinään oven ulkopuolella ja pyyhki otsaansa. _Miksi hän kysyy aina noin vaikeita kysymyksiä?!_

* * *

Täytynee alkaa puolustaa suomen kielen oikeuksia. Kun se kerran löytyi tuolta listastakin niin kyllä sitä pitää ilman muuta alkaa käyttämään.

Kommentteja, tackar!


	3. Osa 3

**Kiroilua ja rumia ilmaisuja. Teitä on varoitettu.**

* * *

**VOLUME 36**: TAPAUS 1, SIVU 11-12

"Et varmaan suostu kertomaan mitä pohjassa näkyi?" Conan kysyi Heijiltä, joka tuhahti hymyillen.

"Tuo on helppo", hän sanoi. "En."

"Niinkö?" Conan sanoi ja virnisti itsekin. "Jos et kerro, menen ja sanon Kazuhalle että sinä..."

Hän kuiskasi Heijin korvaan jotakin. Heiji punastui syvästi ja näytti kauhistuneelta. Hymyillen hermostuneena hän sopersi: "E-et muuten tasan!"

Conan hymyili ilkeästi. "Asioista voidaan keskustella, Hattori."

"Mutta kun se ei ole - totta!" Heiji yritti, mutta tiesi hävinneensä. Conan hymyili taas.

"Ei sen tarvitse ollakaan", hän sanoi. "Vaikkakin reaktiostasi päätellen en osunut kovinkaan kauas."

Heiji katsoi Conaniin toinen kulma koholla ja huokaisi. "Tämä on suoraa kiristystä."

* * *

**VOLUME 36**: TAPAUS 4, SIVU 17, RUUTU 4-5

"Heiji, näytät typerältä tuossa paidassa."

Heiji kääntyi ja näki Kazuhan, joka nojaili puuhun parin metrin päässä. Heiji katsoi itseään ja tuhahti. "Enkä näytä!"

"Kyllä näytät. Tämä on parempi", Kazuha astui askeleen pari Heijiä kohti ja heitti häntä tummalla mytyllä, joka osui Heijiä kasvoihin. Se oli Heijin oma paita, jota hän oli lainannut Yoshitsugu Kumelle, koska hän oli itse tarvinnut tämän vaatteita. Heiji katsoi Kazuhaa hetken omituinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Hetkinen... Mistä sinä tämän vetäisit?" hän tivasi. Kazuha katsoi taakseen kuin etsien jotakin.

"Noh, äsken hän oli vielä tässä..."

"Kelataampa" Heiji sanoi rauhoitellen. "Riisuitko sinä tämän siltä jätkältä?"

Kazuha nosti toista kulmaansa. "Se oli hänen omaa syytään. Minä pyysin häntä ottamaan sen pois mutta hän ei totellut ja..."

Heiji saattoi hyvin kuvitella miten Kazuha oli ryövännyt paidan. Siksi hän punastui hieman ja katsoi Kazuhaa närkästyneenä. "Jassoo. Toit kai samalla housunikin vai?"

"Itse asiassa hän itse tuli ehdottaneeksi sitä mutta..." Kazuha aloitti mietteliäänä. Heijin silmät laajenivat ja heti perään hän rynnisti Kazuhan ohitse vihainen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Helvetin kusipää, minä tapan sen vielä!"

Kazuha katsoi Heijin menoa ja kohautti olkapäitään. Huomattuaan murhaajan, joka oli tunnustanut rikoksensa, hän tuhahti. "Tuo menee ohi. Hän tulee varmana ihan kohta takaisin."

* * *

**VOLUME 38**: TAPAUS 1, SIVU 18

Conan ja Ai kävelee kadulla ja Shuichi Akai kävelee niitä vastaan. Ai reagoi kummallisesti, mutta antaa asian olla. Se olisi voinut jatkua vaikka näin.

"Minusta tuntuu että olen nähnyt tuon kyylän jossain aikaisemminkin", Conan totesi happamasti. Ai tuhahti.

"Jaa", hän sanoi epämääräisesti.

Conan katsoi häneen vähän aikaa. "Hei älä jaksa olla tuollainen. Ja jos mietit Giniä ja Vodkaa, niin..." hän naurahti kuivasti. "Gin ei ole mitään muuta kuin katajanmarjoilla maustettua pontikkaa ja vodka venäläistä pirtua."

Ai katsoi häneen järkyttyneen näköisenä vähän aikaa. "Sinua saattaa naurattaa nyt, mutta odotahan vaan..."

Conan tuhahti. "Juuri tuota tarkoitin. Relaa välillä."

Ai nosti toista kulmaansa. "Joo yritetään."

* * *

**VOLUME 42**: TAPAUS 5, SIVU 7, RUUTU 2-3

Loka-marraskuinen iltapäivä oli tavallistakin pimeämpi, koska lunta ei ollut maassa. Aamuhämärä oli kaikonnut vasta kymmenen aikoihin ja kello kolmeen mennessä iltapäivällä se oli jo ehtinyt laskeutua takaisin.

Heiji ja Kazuha piirsivät kemianluokan tussitaululle. He piirtelivät siihen jo toista tuntia. He olivat jääneet jälki-istuntoon, koska olivat jollain konstilla onnistuneet polttamaan erään toverinsa kulmakarvat luokan toiselta puolelta käsin. Syyllisestä oltiin montaa mieltä, mutta koska jotakuta oli pakko rangaista, rangaistiin niitä kahta, jotka olivat olleet siitä kaasupolttimesta vastuussa. Heijillä ja Kazuhalla ei ollut oikeastaan mitään tekemistä koko tapauksen kanssa ja Heiji oli lopputunnista kerännyt mittavan lajitelman todisteita siitä, mutta kukaan ei ollut uskonut heitä.

Heidät määrättiin kirjoittamaan taulu täyteen lausetta _Kaasupoltin ei ole puutarhaletku._ Mutta koska heitä ei juuri silloin huvittanut kirjoittaa mitään niin järkevää, he olivat innostuneet piirtelemään ja kirjoittamaan taululle kaikenlaista sotkua. Taulua hallitsi isoin kirjaimin kirjoitetut nimet Hattori Heiji ja Touyama Kazuha ja erinäisiä kuvioita niitä kanjimerkkejä koristamassa.

"Hei", Kazuha sanoi ja osoitti yhtä piirrosta Heijin edessä. "Miksi piirsit tämän tähän?"

Heiji katsoi kuvaa. Siinä oli tikku-ukko, ja sen vieressä pidempi tikku-ukko, jonka hartioita oli väritetty niin, että se näytti vahvemmalta. Heiji nauroi ja vastasi ennen kuin tajusi mitä sanoi. "Minä ja Kudo tietty!"

Kazuha nauroi. "Kumpi on kumpi?"

Heiji nosti kulmaansa. "Mieti nyt vähän." Hän kirjoitti pienemmän tyypin alle 'kudo' katakanalla. Kazuhalla oli punainen tussi kädessään ja hän piirsi sillä sydämen niiden kahden tikku-ukon väliin ja kääntyi poispäin nauraen. Heiji tuijotti.

"Ei!" hän sanoi loukkaantuneena ja pyyhki sydämen pois sormellaan. "Se on taideteos!"

"Minkä takia Kudo on noin paljon sinua pienempi?" Kazuha kysyi ja istui opettajan pöydälle. Heiji katsoi häneen ja avasi suunsa, mutta joutui miettimään ennen kun vastasi.

"K-koska..." hän aloitti. "Koska hän on niin älykääpiö!"

He nauroivat molemmat. Heiji oli ylpeä selityksestään ja ansaitsi mielestään vähän lisää Kudon-kiusaamista.

"Ja", hän lisäsi kun Kazuha alkoi heilutella jalkojaan opettajanpöydän alla. "koska Kudo on pieni, hänellä on myös pieni..."

Hän jätti lauseen kesken. Kazuha taipui kaksinkerroin nauraessaan. Heiji nauroi myös.

"Minä voin piirtää sille", Kazuha sanoi ja laskeutui pöydältä. Hän otti kynästään korkin pois ja yritti päästä Heijin ohi. "Väistä", hän sanoi. Heiji tuijotti häneen.

"Punaisella?" hän kysyi. Kazuha purskahti uuteen nauruun. Heiji piteli häntä ranteista.

"Onko sininen parempi?" Kazuha kysyi häneltä ja he molemmat alkoivat taas nauraa. Sitten he vaikenivat ja heidän hymynsä alkoivat hyytyä hitaasti.

He seisoivat todella lähekkäin, paljon lähempänä toisiaan kuin olisi ollut luontevaa. Heiji piteli Kazuhan ranteita käsissään ja heidän kasvonsa eivät olleet kovin monen senttimetrin päässä toisistaan. Kazuha seisoi päkiöillään ja piteli oikeassa kädessään tussia ja vasemmassa sen korkkia. Hänen poskipäänsä saivat suloisen punaisen värin. Hän hengitti syvään ja hänen rintansa hipaisi Heijin rintaa kohotessaan hiukan verran. He sulkivat silmänsä yhtaikaa kun heidän nenänsä koskettivat toisiaan.

Kännykän viesin merkkiääni palautti taustamelun. Heiji oli jätetty jälki-istuntoon senkin takia, että oli vastannut päällä olleeseen puhelimeensa kesken tunnin. Soittaja oli ollut väärä numero, kuten arvata saattoi.

Kazuha otti kiireesti askeleen pari taemmas ja Heijin ote hänen ranteistaan irtosi kuin kuumasta metallista. Kazuha yskähti ja vältti katsomasta Heijiä silmiin. Heiji kaivoi hikisin käsin kännykän taskustaan ja luki tekstiviestin.

HE OVAT  
LIIKEKANNALLA.  
TARVITSEN

APUASI. LÄHDE  
SEURAAVALLA  
JUNALLA TÄNNE.

ASIALLA ON KIIRE

Eikä edes pistettä lopussa. Vain Kudo kirjoitti noin. Ja Kudo viestin oli lähettänytkin.

"Ai millä on kiire?" Kazuha ihmetteli ääneen, sillä hän oli nähnyt vain viestin viimeisen osan. Hän oli kiivennyt opettajanpöydälle ja kurkki Heijin olan yli viestiä. Heijille tuli kiire keksiä hätävalhe.

"Äh, Kudo kai jumittaa jossain jutussa", Heiji sävelsi nopeasti. Hänen äänensä oli vähän käheä. "Sori, mutten voi mennä sinun messissä leffaan kun kaveri on kusessa."

Kazuha hymähti. "Ei se mitään. En minäkään olisi tänään päässyt. Aikidotreenejä määräillään 247 kun ensi viikolla on turnaus."

Heiji oli iloinen kun hänen ei ollut tarvinnut alkaa huutaa kilpaa Kazuhan kanssa. Hän joutui poikkeamaan vielä kotiin ennen lähtöään, mutta onneksi junat olivat aikataulussa lumenpuutteen takia.

**A/N**: Pliis, älkää kysykö, pidetäänkö aikidossa turnauksia. Koska minä en oikeastikaan tiedä. En tiedä mitään aikidosta, paitsi että se on itsepuolustuslaji ja kotoisin Japanista...

* * *

**VOLUME 42**: TAPAUS 10, SIVU 18

Ran leijui jossakin, mikä muistutti kovasti vettä, muttei voinut olla sitä, koska silloin hän olisi hukkunut. Ja muutenkaan, eihän vedessä voi leijua, siinä kellutaan tai ajelehditaan. Tämä tila ei virrannut minnekään, eikä siinä ollut painettakaan. Joten kaikille lienee selvää, ettei se ollut vettä.

"Shin'ichi?" hän sanoi ensimmäisen ihmisen nimen, joka tuli mieleen. "Oletko sinä täällä?"

Kukaan ei vastannut. Ran tunsi sen aineen alkaneen virrata alaspäin, mutta tälläkään kertaa se ei painanut kuten vesi, tai ainakaan samalla tavalla. Virtaaminen oli kuitenkin järkevin sana, jolla sitä saattoi kuvata. Se virtasi nopeammin ja alkoi hitaasti painaa Ranin niskaa alaspäin mukanaan. Se painoi sittenkin. Ran käpertyi niin pieneksi kuin pystyi, yrittäen suojata itseään virtaavan jutun myrskyltä. Sitten yhtäkkiä se virtaava aine hävisi olemattomiin. Se hävisi, mutta tunne niskassa jäi.

Ran tajusi makaavansa selällään jossakin. Hän avasi silmiään hiukan ja näki laipion nurkan ja ikkunan, jonka ulkopuolella oli tumma räystäs. Säleverhot olivat sen verran auki, että hän saattoi laskea lautojen välit, jotka räystäässä oli. Niitä oli kahdeksan.

Ran nousi istumaan ja näki paremmin sen huoneen, jossa oli. Hän oli nähnyt sen aiemminkin ja tajusi olevansa professori Agasan talossa. Tunne hänen niskassaan johtui siitä, että hänen tyynynsä alla oli jotakin. Hän kaivoi sen esille ja saatuaan sen paremmin näkösälle, hän tajusi että se oli kivi. Kivi oli hyvin kaunis. Se oli aivan sileä ja tumma, mutta sen keskellä oli vaaleampaa kiveä oleva jonkinlainen raitamainen siivu, joka jakoi kiven kahteen puoliskoon. Kivi oli sen muotoinen, että sitä oli hyvä pitää kädessä. Siihen oli teipattu paperinpalanen. Ran irrotti sen ja käänsi toisen puolen, jossa oli tekstiä, näkyviin. Siinä oli vain kolme sanaa.

_Pelastit tänään ihmishengen. _

Ran sulki kiven nyrkkiinsä. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, joka oli seinällä, ja huomasi sen olevan vasta viisi aamulla.

--

Kello oli 5:45. Aamu oli synkkä. Heiji kuorsasi vasten junan ikkunaa. Yön aikana oli alkanut sakea lumipyry ja lämpötila oli laskenut pakkasen puolelle. Juna seisoi. Se ei ollut liikkunut puoleentoista tuntiin. Lumipyry oli ruuhkauttanut ratayhteydet ja sekoittanut aikataulut täydellisesti. Heiji näki unta niistä graffitimaisista piirroksista, joita kemianluokan yksi seinä oli täynnä. Hän ei muistanut, oliko Kazuha piirtänyt hänen aloittamansa tikku-ukot valmiiksi asti. Toivottavasti ei ainakaan sillä mustalla tussilla, joka heillä oli ollut mukana siltä varalta, että he olisivat onnistuneet hajottamaan punaisen tai sinisen tussin. Ehkä oli ihan hyvä, että Heijin juna seisoi vielä pitkälle seuraavaan päivään.

* * *

**VOLUME 1**: TAPAUS 1, SIVU 11, RUUTU 5-6

Ran seisoskeli jalkakäytävällä. Ilmassa oli lähestyvän sateen tuntua. Kaukana idässä näkyi sadepilviä. Ne olivat kuitenkin suhteellisen kaukana toistaiseksi ja ehtisivät paikalle aikaisintaan illaksi. Aurinko paistoi matalalta, mutta ilma ei ollut kovin kylmä.

Ran katsahti kelloaan ja hymähti. Sillä sekunnilla tai sekuntia myöhemmin kulman takaa pyyhälsi Shin'ichi, joka oli juossut.

"Täsmällisesti..." hän aloitti läähättäen.

"...myöhässä. Aivan niin", Ran täydensi hymyillen tahattomasti. Kello oli kaksi minuuttia yli kymmenen.

"Oletko valmis?" Shin'ichi kysyi.

"En, odottelen tässä maailmanloppua", Ran totesi sarkastisesti ja tarttui Shin'ichin ojennettuun käteen.

Käveltyään kadunkulmaan, he kääntyivät vasempaan. Bussi seisoi pysäkillä ovet auki viidenkymmenen metrin päässä. He joutuivat juoksemaan ehtiäkseen siihen bussiin. Shin'ichi ehti ensin bussin ovelle ja tarrasi ovessa olevaan tankoon, edelleen pitäen kädessään Ranin kättä. Hän käytti käsivarttaan jollain lailla ja ikään kuin pyöräytti Ranin bussiin sisälle jonkinlaisella tanssiotteella, joka oli vahinko. Ran nauroi kunnes pysähtyi Shin'ichin eteen. Ranin vasen käsi oli hänen selkänsä takana kiinni Shin'ichin kädessä edelleen ja hän seisoi bussin oviaukossa siinä, minne oli jäänyt, eli vähän liian pienellä alueella Shin'ichin kanssa. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin ja hymyilivät. Vähän aikaa meni hiljaisuudessa kunnes Shin'ichi kiepautti Ranin käsivartensa alta kuin tanssittaessa.

"Sitten kun teille sopii", huvittunut bussikuski keskeytti. "voisimme sulkea ovet ja lähteä liikkeelle."

Ran ja Shin'ichi punastuivat syvästi, pyysivät anteeksi ja laahustivat syvemmälle bussiin, jossa vanhat mummelit myhäilivät heille tietäväisen näköisinä.

Bussi oli melkein tyhjä. Mummeleiden lisäksi siellä oli kalpean näköinen äiti pienen kalpean näköisen tytön kanssa. Shin'ichi vilkuili bussin matkustajia ja Ran oli varma, että hän alkaisi kohta selittää hänelle jonkun heistä elämäntarinaa. Eikä osunut kovinkaan kauas.

"Älä katso sinne päin, mutta tuo mummo, joka istuu kaksi penkkiä takanamme", Shin'ichi sanoi matalalla äänellä Ranille. "on melko varmasti tuon kalpean naisen tuolla takana anoppi."

Ran ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt olla kiinnostunut vai purskahtaa nauruun. Hänen mielestään juttu oli ennemminkin hauska kuin nerokas. Hän alkoi nauraa ääneti. Shin'ichi katsoi häneen kiinnostuneena.

"Jaaha", Ran sanoi rauhoituttuaan. "Ja mistä sinä niin päättelet, Sherlock?"

"Nainen on hermostuneen näköinen", Shin'ichi aloitti luentonsa. "Hän vilkuilee vähän väliä mummoon ja tyttäreensä, jonka hän on piilottanut viereiselleen penkille, ettei anoppi näkisi tätä. Nainen on meikattu hatarasti ja hänen hiuksensa ovat likaiset. Hänet ja pikkutyttö on puettu huolettomasti ja hänen hiuksensa ovat kauluksen sisällä. Hän on siis lähtenyt kiireellä jostakin. Hän voi olla noin nolo ja hermostunut ainoastaan yhden ihmisen seurassa: anopin. Heillä ei selvästikään ole kovin hyvät välit."

"No kumpi tuli tähän bussiin ensin?" Ran kysyi, koska oli hyvällä tuulella.

"Nainen", Shin'ichi sanoi. "Anoppi ei tiedä miniänsä läsnäolosta tuon taivaallista. Ainakaan vielä."

"Ai miten niin? Hänhän istuu edempänä. Kun hän astui bussiin, hän ihan varmasti hoksasi miniänsä, jos tämä kerran istui bussin takana."

Tällaisina hetkinä Shin'ichi piti Ranista erityisen paljon. Hän tiesi, ettei Rania kiinnostanut tämä aihe kovinkaan paljon, mutta silti hän jaksoi haastaa Shin'ichiä ja väittää vastaan. Shin'ichi hymyili samalla tavalla kuin ratkaistessaan tapausta.

"Tämä bussihan tulee keskustasta", hän sanoi. "Oletetaan, että nainen nousi tyttönsä kanssa kyytiin siellä. Kahdeksan ruuhkan aikaan bussit ovat tupaten täynnä väkeä. Takaosa, jonne nainen oli mennyt istumaan, täyttyi siis nopeasti. Silloin on mahdollista, että anoppi nousi kyytiin väentungoksen aikana, hän meni, istui invalidin oikeudellaan istuimelle eikä nähnyt miniäänsä, koska tämä oli takana piilossa. Yksinkertaista, vai mitä?"

Ran tuhahti. "Teekkari..." hän mutisi. Shin'ichi virnisti.

He nousivat pois bussista seuraavalla pysäkillä ja päättivät jatkaa loppumatkan metrolla. Kuten bussikin, metroasemat olivat harvinaisen tyhjiä. He juoksivat kilpaa liukuportaat alas. Ne olivat ainakin kilsan pituiset. Koska Shin'ichi oli ottanut varaslähdön, hän voitti. Koska hän oli sillä tuulella, hän riensi Ranin portaiden alapäähän ja laski toisen polvensa lattiaan. Ranin saapuessa rullaportaiden loppuun, Shin'ichi tarttui hänen käteensä juhlallisesti ja kumarsi syvään. Ran hymyili ihmeissään.

"Tukkanne on sekaisin, Neiti", Shin'ichi lausui hienostuneesti. Ran nauroi ja veti hänet ylös nykäisemällä. "ja Teillä on kovin rivo ote."

"Hei lopeta jo", Ran sai sanotuksi naurunsa seasta.

Metro saapui asemalle synnyttäen kovan ulinan. Juna oli yhtä tyhjä kuin asemakin. Ei ristin sielua. Koska Ran ja Shin'ichi aikoivat matkustaa vain yhden pysäkinvälin, he jäivät seisomaan metallisten tankojen sisustamaan liitoskohtaan. Ran painautui vasten yhtä tankoa kun metro sulki ovensa päästäen ilmoille terävän suhahtavan äänen. Se lähti liikkeelle kiihdyttäen voimakkaasti.

Koska junassa oli kova meteli, he eivät juuri puhuneet. Ran katseli ympärilleen teollisen oranssissa junavaunussa, jossa kaikki penkit olivat samaa muovia ja kiinni mustassa kumilattiassa. Vaunun sisustaja oli varmaankin tähdännyt johonkin moderniin ulkoasuun, mutta tässä vaiheessa metro näytti aika vanhanaikaiselta ja siitä paistoi ikä. Tangot, joita oli joka puolella kuin ilotalossa (Ranin selkäpiitä karmi hiukan tajutessaan sen), olivat kylmän metallinvärisiä.

Yhtäkään laukkua ei näkynyt, mutta Ran melkein toivoi näkevänsä edes jonkin luonnonkuituisen asian, joka muistuttaisi, että koko maapallo ei ollut tämän näköinen. Lattialla oli jotain kimaltavaa. Se oli varmaankin vain raha, mutta kun Ran tutkaili sitä vähän tarkemmin, hän huomasi, ettei se raha ollut. Se oli kumilattialla muutaman metrin päässä käytävän levennyksestä. Ran halusi tietää, mikä se oli.

Hän irrotti otteensa tangosta ja tarrasi toisesta tangosta kiinni. Shin'ichi katseli kiinnostuneena, kun hän hivuttautui hitaasti lähemmäs lattialla lojuvaa juttua. Ollessaan sen kohdalla hän tajusi, että se oli sormus. Käytävä oli sen verran leviä, ettei hän yltänyt sormukseen siitä, missä oli, ja sen takia hän heitti tangosta irti ja kyykistyi lattialle poimiakseen sormuksen. Onneksi juna liikkui silloin vähän tasaisemmin. Ran jäi paikalleen seisomaan ja tutkimaan sormusta. Se oli vihkisormus ja sen sisäpinnalle oli kaiverrettu kaksi nimeä. Ne olivat niin kauniilla fontilla siellä, ettei hän saanut niistä selvää, ja niiden jäljessä päivämäärä, joka oli ollut viitisen vuotta sitten.

Juna jarrutti paljon nopeammin, kuin Ran ehti reagoida. Hän horjahti ja kaatui, mutta onneksi Shin'ichi, joka oli tullut lähemmäksi tutkimaan sormusta hänkin, sai hänet syliinsä. Sormus pysyi Ranin käsissä eikä tipahtanut.

Kuulutus kertoi aseman nimen ja ovet aukenivat. Ran oli edelleen hyvin keskittynyt sormukseen. Shin'ichi nosti hänet omien jalkojen varaan kevyesti kuin pikkulapsen ja he astuivat asemalle.

"Anna minäkin katson", Shin'ichi pyysi. Ran antoi sormuksen hänelle kun ovet heidän takanaan sulkeutuivat.

"Viedäänkö se jonnekin? Sen omistaja varmana haluaa sen takaisin", Ran sanoi. Sitten hän punastui. "Minä ainakin haluaisin."

Shin'ichi vilkaisi häntä. "Joo."

Tällä asemalla oli jonkin verran väkeä, ja sen takia he eivät voineet juosta rullaportaita kilpaa ylös. Sitä paitsi ylöspäin meneviä portaita oli vain yhdet käytössä, joten ei se olisi edes toiminut. Shin'ichi tutki edelleen sormusta. Ran hymähti.

"Minusta valkokulta on nätimpää kuin keltakulta", hän sanoi.

"Niin minustakin", Shin'ichi sanoi. "Tämä on keltakultaa. Varmaan jotain 18 karaattia. Yleensähän niissä on 18."

"Saako tuollaisesta löytöpalkkion?" Ran kysyi varovasti.

"Saa varmana, jos haluaa, mutten minä ainakaan", Shin'ichi sanoi ja nosti katseensa Raniin, koska tämä seisoi ylempänä rullaportaissa. "Minusta muiden ihmisten ei kuulu hyötyä tällaisesta jutusta."

Ran nyökkäsi. "Ei niin."

He veivät sormuksen metroaseman lipputiskille ja jatkoivat matkaansa. Tämä asema oli paljon vilkkaammin liikennöity, kuin se, mistä he olivat lähteneet. Ran piti Shin'ichiä kädestä etteivät he olisi eksyneet toisistaan.

He viettivät oikein kivan päivän Tropical Landissa, kunnes menivät siihen kirottuun vuoristorataan ja... no, tiedätte miten kävi.

* * *

**VOLUME 1**: TAPAUS 2, SIVU 13-14

Mini-Shin'ichi ja Agasa menevät sisälle Shin'ichin taloon.

"Mitä muuten olit tekemässä? Mikä siellä posahti?" Shin'ichi kysyi kun he olivat päässeet eteiseen.

"Äh, kokeilin keksimääni uudenlaista leivinjauhetta ihan tavallisiin muffineihin. Tuttavani soitti ja jouduin lähtemään Columboon. Aika alkoi lentää ja jossain vaiheessa muistin, että minun olisi pitänyt ottaa kakut uunista", Agasa selitti nolostuneena. "En ole kovin hyvä leipuri ja luulen, että jokin muu ainesosa kuin leivinjauheeni aiheutti räjähdyksen..."

Shin'ichi nauroi kolkosti. Hänen oli vaikea olla iloinen siinä lapsen ruumiissa, johon hänet oli vangittu.

"Minä olin Ranin kanssa..." hän aloitti synkkänä. Agasa vilkaisi häneen.

"Näytät siltä, ettei mennyt kovin hyvin", hän totesi. Shin'ichi huokaisi.

"Ei, ei. Kyllä meillä oli kivaa... aluksi." Hän irrotti varovasti päänsä ympärille kiedotun siteen. "Me mentiin Tropical Landiin. Vuoristorataan oli livahtanut - muutamia", hän piti tauon. "pimeitä ihmisiä. Yksi heistä sai päähänsä leikata ex-poikaystävältään kaulan poikki. Minä otin hänet kiinni."

Shin'ichi tutki lipaston laatikoita ja kaivoi esille erinäisiä vaatekappaleita. "Kotimatkalla näin yhden epäilyttävän miehen. Hän näytti ihan syylliseltä johonkin ja päätin lähteä hänen peräänsä. Ran meni toivon mukaan suoraan kotiin. Seurasin miestä ja kuulin kun hän jutteli jonkun yrityksen johtajapohatan kanssa pusikoissa. Mutta sitten tuli jostain joku kolmas mies, jolla oli pitkät hiukset, ja hän löi minua - takaapäin", Shin'ichi lausui viimeisen sanan täynnä tukahdutettua raivoa. "Hän tunki suuhuni jotain ja pakotti minut nielemään sen. En pystynyt liikkumaan minnekään. Sitten ne ottivat hatkat. Se yrityksen johtaja puhui aiemmin jostain organisaatiosta, johon ne miehet kuuluisivat. Ne olivat saaneet tietää, että sen miehen yritys salakuljetti aseita. Niillä oli kai valokuviakin."

* * *

**VOLUME 1**: TAPAUS 5, SIVU 9-10

"Nämä ihmiset ovat tosi rikkaita", Ran sanoi mietiskellen. "Heillä on rahaa kuin roskaa. Voi kun meilläkin olisi niin paljon."

"Raha ei itsessään tee onnelliseksi", sanotaan nyt vaikka Conan sanoi. "Jotkut ihmiset... sanovat niin."

"Kuule... Conan?" Ran jatkoi. "Jos löytäisit vihkisormuksen maasta, mitä tekisit sille?"

Conan/Shin'ichi punastui katsoessaan Rania silmiin silmälasien tyhjien sankojen välistä.

"Tuota..."

Mutta juuri silloin herra Tani säntäsi sisälle liikkasalin varastoon ja Conan/Shin'ichi ei koskaan saanut lausettaan loppuun.

* * *

**VOLUME 1**: TAPAUS 6, SIVU 1

Ran seisoi Shin'ichin talon edustalla ja nojaili porttiin. Hän alkoi närkästyä. Kello oli jo aika paljon. Ran ajatteli, että Shin'ichi oli varmasti edellisiltana katsellut telkkarista ihan fiiliksissä jotain poliisisarjaa tai muuta vastaavaa ja se oli kestänyt niin myöhään että hän oli nukkunut pommiin. Toisaalta, Shin'ichi harvemmin katseli telkkarin poliisisarjoja, koska hänen mielestään syylliset olivat liian selviä ja tapaukset liian helppoja. Tästä Ran päätteli, että telkkarista oli varmaankin tullut jalkapalloa.

"Mikä maksaa?" Ran kysyi itseltään ja painoi kelloa, joka oli portinpielessä.

"Hän on ihan varmana mennyt jo", Conan huhuili maanrajasta. Hän yritti kiskoa Rania mukanaan kouluun päin. "Ei sinun kannata jäädä odottelemaan. T-tapaat hänet ehkä koulussa!"

Ran tuhahti ja pudisti päätään huolestuneena. "Vähän vaikea uskoa. Tässä on aina ollut meidän treffipaikka aamuisin. Hän ei ikinä..."

Kello tikitti uhkaavasti eteenpäin. Ensimmäinen tunti, joka oli fysiikkaa, alkaisi viiden minuutin sisällä. Ran sai pian todeta, ettei Shin'ichi odottelemalla tulisi. Hän huusi Conanille, ettei tämän tarvitsisi saattaa häntä.

Ran ehti fysiikan tunnilla vain nipin napin, koska opettaja oli myöhässä. Hänen fysiikan opettajansa oli ainakin kaksi metriä leveä ja yhtä pitkä naisihminen, jonka oikeata nimeä kukaan ei enää muistanut, koska häntä sanottiin vain Punatulkuksi, koska hän oli joskus joulun alla näyttänyt ihan sellaiselta.

Ran istui yksin tuoliinsa ja vilkaisi katkerana Shin'ichin tyhjää paikkaa vieressään. Punatulkku merkitsi myöhästyneitä ja poissaolijoita ylös ja tultuaan Shin'ichin nimen kohdalle, hän vilkaisi tämän tyhjää paikkaa pienillä silmillään. Ran nosti kulmiaan. Punatulkku sirkutti luokan pojille, että tietävätkö he, onko Kudo ehkä sairaana. Ran tuhahti. Mistä pojat sellaista saattaisivat tietää? Kaikkein johdonmukaisinta olisi ollut kysyä sama kysymys Ranilta, sillä hän oli yleensä parhaiten perillä Shin'ichin tulemisista ja menemisistä. Mutta Ran oli jo ekavuonna tajunnut Punatulkun kohdalla, ettei tämä pitänyt hänestä eikä hän pitänyt Punatulkusta.

"Kudo on varmaan Ranin kanssa jossain", yksi pojista kailotti siihen sävyyn, että Shin'ichi olisi saanut raivokohtauksen jos olisi ollut läsnä. Poika ei selvästikään ollut huomannut Rania, joka oli istunut hiljaa paikallaan alkutunnin.

"Huomenta!" Ran huudahti kovaan ääneen ja muutama poika nauroi sille pojalle, joka oli arvaillut Shin'ichin ja Ranin viikonlopunviettoa.

Punatulkku hiljensi luokan ja alkoi kirjoittaa taululle koukeroisella matemaattisten aineiden opettajien käsialalla. Vasta kun hän oli sanonut otsikon ääneen, Ran tajusi, mitä siinä luki.

"Vuorovaikutus", Punatulkku aloitti. "on monimuotoinen käsite. Siihen liittyy olennaisesti toinen käsite, voima. Kun kappale vuorovaikuttaa toisen kappaleen kanssa, kappaleiden ominaisuudet saattavat muuttua. Voima voi muuttaa kappaleen paikkaa, tai kappaleen muotoa. Tästä todisteena..."

Ja niin se jatkui puolitoista tuntia. Ran kaavaili päänsä sisällä erinäisiä kostotoimenpiteitä perversseille luokkatovereilleen. Lisäksi hän kaavaili erilaisia tapoja tentata Shin'ichiltä tämän kadotuksen syytä, koskei hän ollut vastannut puhelimeenkaan koko viikonloppuna.

Ran vietti välitunnin yksin tehden historian läksyjään, jotka olivat olleet vajavaisia. Muutamat pojat piikittelivät häntä nyt kun Shin'ichi ei ollut suojelemassa. He eivät kuitenkaan uskaltautuneet kovin lähelle tyttöjen karatejoukkueen kapteenia, mikä oli etu.

* * *

Kommentoikaa, kiitos...!


	4. Osa 4

**Kiroilua sekä rumia ja rivoja ilmaisuja. Ei pienille ihmisille eikä tosikoille.**

* * *

**VOLUME 43**: TAPAUS 6, SIVU 1

Heiji ja Kazuha seisoivat rivissä tyhjällä koulun käytävällä. Siinä rivissä ei ollut heidän lisäkseen muita. Heidän edessään oli ovi, joka oli kiinni. Oven takana oli rehtorin kanslia. Kaksikko näytti siltä, että heidät oli juuri tuomittu kuolemaan. Kazuha huokaisi syvään ja käänsi päänsä Heijiin.

"Miksi meille aina käy näin?"

"Jaa-a", Heiji sanoi mietteliäänä. "Koska opettajat eivät pidä minusta ja sinä naurat jutuilleni."

"Kyllä muutkin nauraa niille", Kazuha tokaisi.

"Mutta sen lisäksi sinä hengaat minun messissä", Heiji selitti päätään riiputtaen. "Se ei taida olla kovin kannattavaa."

"Älä puhu paskaa", Kazuha sanoi. "Vitut minä kenenkään opettajan mielipiteestä. Sitä paitsi tykkään sinusta."

Ovi avautui kajahtaen laukauksen lailla eikä Heiji ehtinyt vastata. Se ovi oli portti suoraan helvettiin...

--

Viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin ovi avautui taas, mutta tällä kertaa pehmeämmin. Sen ääni ei kuulostanut laukaukselta. Heiji ja Kazuha kävelivät ulos huoneesta kasvot kalpeina ja kuin aaveet he lipuivat käytävän päähän, jossa oli ovi. Heiji veti sen auki ja kun he olivat päässeet sen toiselle puolelle, väri palasi heidän kasvoilleen ja he alkoivat nauraa räkättää.

He nauroivat varmaan vartin verran.

"Hei... Tässä ei ole vittu mitään hauskaa!" Heiji sanoi lujalla äänellä vakavoiduttuaan. "Voi vittu... Kudolle pitää soittaa ettei me päästäkään tulemaan."

"Mutta eikö sen pitänyt olla ylläri?" Kazuha huudahti. "Tuleeko Kudokin?"

Heiji virnisti nolona. "Ääh, tuota noin... Kyllä ensimmäiseen ja ei toiseen. Mutta me päästään lähtemään vasta huomenna."

"Se on sinun syytäsi", Kazuha marisi. "Jos et olisi aukonut päätäsi tunnilla, me ei oltaisi saatu kahta tuntia jälki-istuntoa tälle päivälle."

"Haha!" Heiji kähähti epäuskoinen virne naamallaan. "Ai nyt se on minun vikani?!"

"No mitä minä muka tein?!" Kazuha tivasi. "Sinä sotkit sen piirustuksen, minkä olit piirtänyt vihkoni kanteen. Sanoin vain sinulle että KÄYTÄ KUMIA!"

"NO JOKU TAISI YMMÄRTÄÄ SEN KUMIN VÄHÄN VÄÄRIN!" Heiji kivahti. Kazuha punastui ja vilkaisi häneen. Heijin korvat punertuivat. "Tai siis - ei sinun olisi tarvinnut huutaa sitä korvaani."

"Sinulla", Kazuha aloitti ylväänä. "on niin paksu kallo ettei siihen uppoa mikään jos ei korota ääntä."

Heiji mulkaisi häntä. "Pyydä anteeksi!"

Kazuha vastasi katseeseen samalla tavalla. "No en todellakaan pyydä!"

"Tämä kostetaan", Heiji sanoi hiljaa ja koputti historianluokan oveen.

"Haista vittu", Kazuha sähähti kun luokan ovi avautui.

Heiji ja Kazuha kävelivät paikoilleen. Koska he eivät halunneet hankkia lisää jälki-istuntoa, he pysyivät vaiti tuoleissaan, ainakin aluksi. Taululla luki isolla KOREAN SOTA 1950-1953.

"Hattori", opettaja sanoi ja Heiji katsoi häneen.

"No mitä?" hän kysyi ja jokin hänen äänessään sai osan pojista hörähtelemään.

"Tiedätkö, mikä on Korean sota?"

Heiji nojasi tuolissaan taaksepäin. "Ääh... Koreassa sodittiin silloin."

Kazuha nauroi kämmeniinsä Heiji vieressä. Huomattuaan sen Heiji tajusi kesyttäneensä sen villipedon, miksi Kazuha muuttui ollessaan vihainen. Heiji nosti toista kulmaansa Kazuhalle, tempaisi hänen vihkonsa, jonka kansi oli tumman sotkun peitossa, hänen pöydältään ja näytti sitä luokalle.

"Niin", hän tokaisi. "Katsokaa tätä ja muistakaa, että sitä kumia pitää käyttää!"

Luokka räjähti nauramaan. Kazuha tönäisi Heijiä olkapäähän ja riuhtaisi vihkonsa hänen kädestään.

"Heiji, me ei olla terveystiedon tunnilla", Kazuha sanoi niin, että lähimpänä istuneet pojat kuulivat. "Jättäisit seksivalistuksesi ensiviikon tiistaille, jooko?"

Heiji ja Kazuha katsoivat toisiinsa ja repesivät kovaan ääneen. Luokka jatkoi nauramista. Opettajaa sen sijaan ei hymyilyttänyt.

Tunnin loputtua kaksikkomme oli hankkinut yhteensä neljä tuntia jälki-istuntoa ja viisi poikaa seurakseen sinne. Ja ihan ohi mennen.

* * *

**VOLUME 43**: TAPAUS 8, SIVU 16, RUUTU 3-4

Heiji ja Conan on kekanneet murhaajan. Conan sanoo että

"Ei epäilystäkään! Tekijä on..."

"Hasami", Heiji olisi sanonut. "Aivan niin. Mutta... tuota noin - homma ei ole niin yksinkertainen."

Heiji raapi niskaansa ja katsoi muualle. Conan nosti toista kulmaansa. "Anna minä koitan. Et halua pahoittaa Kazuhan mieltä tällaisen asian takia."

"Tämä kilpailu oli vihoviimeinen idea", Heiji sanoi synkkänä. "Sitä paitsi tulit itse kerran sanoneeksi, ettei tällaisessa jutussa voi nimetä voittajaa."

Conan huokaisi ja taputti Heijiä olkapäälle. "Hyvä kun tajusit sen itse. Miten tehdään?"

"No", Heiji aloitti ja katsoi Conaniin alta kulmain. "Kazuha on... tuota noin... Hän on yrittänyt sen verran sisukkaasti, että minusta meidän pitää antaa hänelle mahdollisuus. Jos homma menee ihan metsään niin autetaan sitten."

Conan naurahti. "Ohoh, Hattori, varo vaan. Joku voisi kutsua tuollaista käytöstä myötätunnoksi."

"Turpa kiinni homo", Heiji sanoi hiljaa ja punastui.

"Homo?" Conan naurahti haastavasti. "Katsopa peiliin."

* * *

**VOLUME 43**: TAPAUS 9-10 (noiden välissä siis)

Heiji ja Kazuha jäi Tokioon yökylään.

Kaikki muut oli menneet jo nukkumaan kuka minnekin. Kazuha istui pimeän keittiön pöydän ääressä kyynärpäät pöydällä, silmät puoliksi kiinni ja kasvot miettivän näköisinä. Hän ei näyttänyt juurikaan väsyneeltä. Hänen edessään pöydällä oli tyhjä teekuppi.

Ovi kolahti Kazuhan selän takana. Kazuha räpäytti silmiään, muttei reagoinut siihen muulla tavalla. Heiji huomasi hänet ja hänen toinen kulmansa nousi hiukan.

"Kazuha hei", Heiji aloitti käveltyään Kazuhan taakse.

"No hei", Kazuha sanoi kääntymättä Heijiin päin, hymyillen seesteisesti.

"Ei sinun tarvitse esittää olevasi iloinen. Sinusta näkyy kauas, että sinua kyrpii ihan saatanasti."

Kazuha huokaisi voipuneena. "Jos olisin pohtinut niitä palikoita vähän laajemmin, kuten sinä, olisin ehkä tajunnut että ne olivat hämäystä."

Heiji laski kätensä Kazuhan olalle. "Hei se on ollutta ja mennyttä. Älä sitä enää mieti."

Kazuha hymyili tyynesti itsekseen. Sitten hän puri hampaat vastakkain ja löi nyrkkinsä pöytään täysiä. "Voi VITTU!"

Heiji istui hänen viereensä. "Rauhoitu!"

Kazuha laski otsansa pöytään niin, ettei hänen tarvinnut katsoa Heijiin. Heiji vaikeni hetkeksi ja otti kätensä pois Kazuhan olalta. "Kuule... En viitsinyt sanoa tätä muiden kuullen, mutta..."

"Mitä te oikein mekastatte täällä? Kello on jo sata..." Conan haukotteli ovenraosta. Kazuha nosti päänsä. Heiji tuhahti.

"No joo joo", hän murahti Conanille. Hän katsoi Kazuhaan ja kohotti kätensä. Hän työnsi muutaman hiussuortuvan Kazuhan korvan taakse. "Hyvää yötä."

Sitten hän nousi ja käveli pois. Kazuha hymyili itsekseen ja punastui.

--

seuraavana aamuna rautatieasemalla:

Kazuha istui Ranin vieressä matkalaukun päällä ja selasi rautatieaseman ilmaislehteä. Heiji ja Conan säätivät jotain heidän takanaan.

"Tässä se on!" Kazuha huudahti iloisesti löydettyään lehdestä etsimänsä. Hän näytti sitä Ranille.

Lehden alalaidassa oli kaksi joukkuekuvaa. Toisessa oli Kohnan -lukion ja vieressä Ohgane -lukion baseballjoukkue. Kuvat olivat sen verran tarkkoja, että kaikkien nuorukaisten kasvot näkyivät suhteellisen teräväpiirteisinä.

"Kummassa joukkueessa on paremman näköiset jätkät, ollaan sen puolella", Kazuha selitti. "Koska minä ainakaan en tajua tästä itse pelistä paljoakaan."

Ran nyökkäsi ja he alkoivat analysoimaan joukkueita hyvin tarkalla silmällä. Heiji tuijotti Kazuhan niskaa puoliksi suljetuilla silmillä ja Conan oli löytänyt jostain pallon, jota hän potki ilmaan vuorotellen eri ruumiinosillaan.

"Tuo näyttää ihan siltä yhdeltä potkupalloilijalta, sano nyt sen nimi..." Kazuha sanoi osoittaen yhtä jätkää Ohgane -lukion kuvan ylärivistössä. Ran nosti katseensa.

"Akagi Hideo?" hän arvasi.

"Juuri se!" Kazuha hihkaisi iloisena. "Hän on tosi söpö."

Heiji kopautti Kazuhaa olkapäähän. "Kazuha, tule vähän tänne."

Kazuha ja Ran katsoivat häneen yllättyneinä. Sitten Kazuha antoi lehden Ranille ja nousi ylös. Heiji tarttui hänen käteensä ja vei hänet aseman kulmalle, kymmenisen metriä muista. Heiji katsoi Kazuhaa puoliksi suljetuilla silmillä.

"Mitä te oikein säädätte?"

"Me..." Kazuha aloitti epävarmana. Hän punastui vähän. "... valitaan kumman puolella me ollaan kun mennään matsiin tänään."

Heiji tuijotti häneen. "Älä? Millä perusteella?"

Kazuha katsoi Heijiin hymyillen. "Sen perusteella kummassa on paremman näköisiä jätkiä. Se on katsos hyvin oleellinen seikka. Kun ei teistä muuhun ole kuin mahtailuun, naisten kiusaamiseen ja hyvältä näyttämiseen. Paitsi että sinusta ei ole kun kahteen ensiksi mainittuun."

Heiji nauroi sarkastisesti silmät puolikuina. "Hahaha..."

"Muuten Heiji", Kazuha kääntyi kun oli jo lähdössä takaisin Ranin luokse. "Tykkäättekö te jätkät siitä, että tytöt sanoo teitä söpöiksi vai olisiko parempi jos sanottaisiin komea?"

"Äh", Heiji sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. Hän tunsi korviensa muuttuneen punertaviksi. "... mieluummin komea."

"Okei", Kazuha sanoi. "Minkä takia?"

Heiji hymähti nolona. Tämä keskustelu ei oikeastaan ollut sellainen, mitä Heiji oli ajatellut. "No kun söpöstä tulee vaan jotenkin sellainen homo fiilis..."

Kazuha naurahti. "Okei..."

"SIIS MITÄ?!" joku huudahti parin metrin päässä heistä Kazuhan selän takana. "ET SAANUT LIPPUJA?!"

Kazuha kääntyi. Penkillä parin metrin päässä heistä istui tummahko nuorukainen ja hänen vieressään istui samanikäinen nainen, jonka tumma letti toisella puolella päätä oli ainakin metrin pituinen.

"Olen tosi pahoillani", nuorukainen sanoi tytölle nolona. "Ne kaikki oli varattuja siinä vaiheessa kun pääsin tungoksen läpi."

"Ei se mitään", tyttö sanoi, mutta hän oli selvästi hyvin pettynyt. "Onpa sääli. Olisin niin halunnut kirjoittaa tutkielman siitä näytelmästä. Mutta nyt täytyy varmaan vaan valita joku toinen. Harmi kun lippuja on niin vaikea saada."

Kazuha vilkaisi Heijiä samaan aikaan kun Heiji vilkaisi häntä. Kazuha käveli kaksikon luokse.

"Hei kuulkaa, minulla on ylimääräisiä lippuja Takarazuka -teatteriin tälle illalle, mutten pääse itse menemään."

Pitkätukkainen tyttö nousi seisomaan. Hän oli viitisen senttiä Kazuhaa pidempi. Kun hän ei sanonut mitään vaan tuijotti Kazuhaa kiinteästi, Kazuha jatkoi. "Äh, se on Hyogon prefektuurissa mutta vartin päästä lähtee juna Osakaan ja..."

"Paljonko haluaisit niistä?" tytön poikaystävä kysyi ja katsoi Kazuhaa kuin enkeliä. Kazuha hymyili arasti. Hän piteli käsissään kahta lippua. Hänellähän oli siis alun pitäen niitä viisi, mutta hän oli kaivanut vain kaksi esille.

"No tuota, en maksanut näistä - kovin paljoa. Saatte nämä... sanotaan vaikka 3000 jenillä", hän sopersi.

Nainen kaivoi tuhat ja hänen poikaystävänsä kaksi tuhatta jeniä esille. He vaihtoivat rahat lippuihin Kazuhan kanssa ja kiittivät nöyrinä. Kazuha hymyili ja tunki rahat taskuunsa kolmen teatterilipun seuraan. Päästyään takaisin Heijin luokse, joka oli seisoskellut sivummalla, hän kääntyi vielä ja näki että pitkälettinen tyttö halasi poikakaveriaan tiukasti.

Kazuha katsoi Heijiin. "Mitä?"

Heiji hymyili silmät puolikuina. "Ei mitään."

* * *

**VOLUME 29**: TAPAUS 11, SIVU 16-17

Conan, Ran ja Kogoro jäi yöksi Heijin luokse Osakaan sen K3 -hotellin avajaistilaisuuden jälkeen, koska se venyi niin hemmetin myöhään. Kazuha jäi pitämään Ranille seuraa ja he juttelivat myöhään yöhön kun Heijin vanhemmat ja Kogoro oli menneet nukkumaan.

Ajattelinpa kertoa vähän tästä illasta, koska siitä tuli niin mielenkiintoinen.

Kazuha loikoi sohvalla ja Ran istui jalat ristissä lattialla sohvan edessä, nojaten siihen. Kello läheni puoltayötä, mutta tytöillä riitti juttua.

"Kelaa", Kazuha sanoi. "Tiesitkö sinä, että Heiji on soitellut teille?"

Ran näytti hämmästyneeltä. "No en. Minkähän takia Conan ei ole maininnut siitä mitään..."

"Minusta Heiji puhuu oudosti puhelimessa", Kazuha totesi ykskantaan. "Hän virnuilee ja naureskelee ja letkauttelee puhettaan venytellen... tiedäthän. Niin kuin hän yrittäisi iskeä naista."

Ranin kulmat nousivat hiukan verran. "Niinkö?"

Oven toisella puolella Heiji tuhahti, mutta tytöt eivät sitä kuulleet. Hän oli kontillaan käytävän lattialla ja oli painanut tyhjän mehulasinsa ovea vasten. Conan oli polvillaan Heijin selän päällä ja hänellä oli oma lasi kuuntelulaitteena.

"Joo", Kazuha sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli jotenkin epävarmempi. "Selvitin asian hänen kanssaan hotellilla. Sain ainakin tietää, ettei hänellä ole ketään tyttökaveria tai mitään... Hän kertoi totuuden mukaisesti, kuinka oli soitellut teille, tai siis toisin sanoen Conanille. No, voit tietysti päätellä mikä ajatus tuli ensimmäisenä mieleeni...!"

"Heijikö?" Ran huudahti. "Ei nyt sentään..."

Kazuha naurahti kuivasti. "No niin... Mutta arvaa mitä, tajusin silloin että olin ihan oikeasti mustasukkainen."

Kazuha punastui lievästi. Ran nauroi. Heijin sydän löi vähän lujempaa. Conan mulkaisi Heijiä ja läimäytti häntä päälaelle.

"Au", Heiji sanoi ja hieroi päätään.

"Toivottavasti opit tästä jotakin", Conan sanoi kärkkäästi. "Nyt ainakin todettiin, ettet sinäkään voi puhua mitä sylki suuhun tuo."

"No joo joo", Heiji sanoi epämääräisesti. Conan löi häntä toisen kerran. "Älä lyö!"

Yhtäkkiä liukuovi aukeni. Heiji ja Conan ehtivät juuri ja juuri piilottaa juomalasinsa Kazuhalta, joka istui polvillaan lattialla oven sisäpuolella. Heiji tuijotti häneen ja punastui hiukan.

"Kuuntelitteko salaa?" Kazuha kysyi ja katsoi Heijiä vaarallisesti.

"A-ai me?!" Heiji änkytti.

"Niin", Kazuha sanoi ivallisesti. "Te juuri. Vai onko täällä muitakin?"

Heiji tuhahti. "T-teidän jutut ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa meitä, vai mitä?" Hän vilkaisi myrkyllisesti Conania, joka tukisti häntä otsahiuksista.

"Aha", Kazuha sanoi värittömällä äänellä, mutta jatkoi sievemmin. "Kuule Heiji, voinko minä jäädä teille yöksi?"

Heiji räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään. Kazuhan silmät olivat Helsinki-Vantaan kokoiset. "V-voit tietysti..."

"Kiitos", Kazuha sanoi iloisesti ja kumartui lähemmäs Heijiä. Hän nosti kädellään Heijin leukaa hiukan ylemmäs ja painoi suukon Heijin otsaan siihen kohtaan, joka yleensä olisi hänen otsatukkansa alla piilossa (mutta Conan piti hänen otsatukastaan kiinni joten se kohta näkyi). Sitten hän kääntyi ja konttasi takaisin sisälle huoneeseen.

Conan yritti pidätellä naurua. Heiji näytti siltä, kun olisi nähnyt jonkun alasti. Hänen naamansa oli punainen kuin kommunistien lippu. Conan ei pystynyt enää pidättelemään nauruaan vaan kellahti lattialle kippuraan ja repesi. Heiji hieroi otsaansa ja ravisti päätään sillä tuloksella, että sai ajatuksensa ja hiuksensa pahemmin sotkuun. Sitten hän tajusi, että Conan nauroi hänen vieressään. _Ei taida murhaajaidolit enää haitata, jos kerran noin naurattaa...!_

"Hei Ran, arvaa mitä", Heiji huudahti sisälle huoneeseen ovesta, jonka Kazuha oli jättänyt auki. "Kudo soitti minulle vähän aikaa sitten...!"

Conanin hymy hyytyi nopeammin kuin mustikkakeitto. Hän katsoi Heijiä kauhistuneena. Heiji katsoi takaisin ilkeästi. Kazuha naurahti. "No hän on enemmän sinun tyyppiäsi, Heiji!"

"Hei lopeta jo...!" Heiji sanoi turhaantuneena. Ran ja Kazuha nauroivat. Heiji nosti Conanin lattialta toisesta jalasta ja käveli sisälle huoneeseen, roikottaen pikkupoikaa pää alaspäin. Conan heilui ja vääntelehti, mutta turhaan. Hänen paitansa oli noussut kainaloihin eikä hän nähnyt mitään sen alta. Kazuha naurahti ja Heiji vilkaisi häntä.

Conan vaikeroi. "Apua! Päästä minut alas! Ran, auta!" Silmälasit tipahtivat lattialle hänen päästään.

Ran nauroi. "Päästä hänet alas, Heiji."

"Okei", Heiji sanoi, katsoi alas puoliksi suljetuin silmin ja irrotti otteensa. Conan tipahti matolle pää edellä puolen metrin korkeudesta. Hän kömpi istumaan, oikoi paitansa ja laittoi lasit päähänsä. Heiji istui lattialle ja risti jalkansa.

"Niin mitä olit sanomassa?" Ran kysyi Heijiltä. "Jotain Shin'ichistä?"

"Äh", Heiji aloitti. Conan mulkaisi häntä rumasti. "Hän sanoi, että - hänellä on hirveä ikävä sinua."

Conan ja Ran punastuivat heleästi. Kazuha hymyili lämpimästi Ranille. Conan näytti Heijille rumaa käsimerkkiä. Sitten hän nykäisi Kazuhaa hihasta. "Hei Kazuha arvaa mitä Heiji sanoi vähän aikaa sitten?"

Oli Heijin vuoro punastua. Kazuha vilkaisi Heijiä epäluuloisesti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Conaniin. "No mitä?"

Conan vilkaisi Heijiä hymyillen ilkeästi. Heiji pudisti päätään anelevasti. Sitten hänen kulmansa laskivat ja hän kosketti nyrkillään toista kämmentään, antaen tietää, että kosto olisi suloinen. Conan virnisti Kazuhalle.

"Hänen mielestään sinulla on..." Conan aloitti ja nousi seisomaan. "... sievät rinnat!" Hän pinkaisi juoksuun ja ehti ovelle ennen Heijiä.

Kazuha näytti yhtaikaa yllättyneeltä, vihaiselta ja epäuskoiselta. Hän tuijotti Raniin, joka tuijotti takaisin. Heijin naama oli vähintään yhtä punainen kuin Kazuhan. Kazuha ja Ran käänsivät päänsä yhtaikaa siihen suuntaan, missä Heiji oli vielä hetki sitten istunut.

Heiji sai Conanin kiinni käytävän päässä. Conan oli kuolemaisillaan nauruun. Heiji nosti hänet paidanrintamuksesta ilmaan.

"Saatanan runkkari homo!" Heiji kähähti naama melkein kiinni Conanin naamassa. Conan vain nauroi. "Tuo oli kohtuutonta!"

Conan lopetti nauramisen ja taputti Heijin kättä, joka piteli kiinni hänen paidastaan. "Okei, anna anteeksi!"

"Se ei riitä! Tajuatko mitä menit tekemään?!" Heiji tuskasteli. "Kazuha lävistää minut katanalla ja riipustaa ruumiini heidän talonsa antenniin!"

"Kiitos vinkistä, mutta ajattelin kyllä, että kaivaisin aivosi ulos lusikalla nenäsi kautta, riisuisin sinut alastomaksi, joisin veresi ja riipustaisin sen, mikä jää jäljelle, roikkumaan Osakan linnan korkeimpaan torniin!"

Heiji käännähti kannoillaan ja näki Kazuhan suoraan edessään. Conan pyristeli irti Heijin otteesta ja kipitti pois. Kazuha mulkoili Heijiä vihaisesti.

"Ja arvaa mitä teen läpimädälle aivomassallesi?! Siihen, missä on mustia ja harmaita nokareita! Kaadan sen meidän ala-asteen vessasta alas, minne se kuuluukin!" Kazuha vaahtosi. Heiji kalpeni ajatukselle. _Huh, kylläpä helpotti!_ ajatteli Kazuha ja huokaisi.

Hän rauhoittui vähän ja jatkoi hiljaisemmalla äänellä. "Tajuatko sinä, että Conan on 7-vuotias?!" hän ärähti. "Et saisi noitua noin vapaamielisesti hänen kuullen! Jos jatkat samaan malliin, hänestä tulee samanlainen runkkari kuin sinusta!"

"M-mutku...!"

"Älä mutkuttele!" Kazuha sanoi ja kääntyi mennäkseen. "Ja jos kuulen vielä sanankin...!"

Heijin kulmat laskivat. "Hei, mikä nyt on? Eikö se muka ollut - kehu?" Hän punastui uudestaan. "Tai siis... Eikö tytöt muka tykkää jos niiden rintoja kehuu?!" Kazuha kääntyi häneen päin ja hymyili ilkeästi.

"Sinulla on paljon opittavaa, Heiji", hän sanoi lempeällä äänellä, joka tihkui tukahdutettua raivoa.

* * *

**VOLUME 35**: TAPAUS 11, SIVU 1

Heiji makasi huoneen lattialla farkut jalassa ja ilman paitaa, farkkujen lahkeet käärittyina polviin saakka. Huoneen lattia oli kaikkein viilein kohta koko hotellihuoneessa ja sen takia hän oli valinnut sen paikan. Heijin silmät olivat kiinni, mutta hän avasi niitä hieman nähtyään avoimesta ovesta että mustarastas oli pomppinut kivetykselle nokkimaan sitä. Heiji ei tiennyt, miksi linnut söivät sementtiä ja pikkukiviä. Tuulenvire puhalsi sisälle Heijin kasvoihin ja hän sulki silmänsä uudestaan. Heiji tiesi näyttävänsä kuolleelta ruumiilta kun hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni. Mustarastas sirkutti hiljaa ja lennähti pois. Heiji hieroi kasvojaan. Ne olivat hikiset.

Joku kokeili ovea, mutta koska se oli lukossa sisäpuolelta, se ei auennut. Se joku koputti ovea todettuaan sen olevan lukossa. Heiji nousi voihkaisten lattialta ja kuuma ilma löi hänen päähänsä. Hän käänsi lukkoa laiskasti, muttei avannut ovea. Oven toisella puolella odotteleva avasi oven lukon avauduttua. Se oli Kazuha. Heiji päästi hänet sisälle.

"Sori, unohdin avaimen", Kazuha sanoi. Hänellä oli päällään niskan takaa solmittava ruosteenpunainen toppi ja lyhyet, vaaleat shortsit. Heiji teki silmillään nopean diagnoosin Kazuhan vaatteista ja totesi, ettei hänen hartioidensa yli mennyt minkäänlaisia olkaimia.

Kazuha kääntyi ja löi Heijille puolen litran kokispullon käteen. "Tätähän sinä halusit?"

"Joo kiitti", Heiji mutisi ja avasi pullon. Juoma oli niin kylmää, ettei hän pystynyt juomaan siitä kovin paljoa vaan laski sen pöydälle, ettei se olisi lämmennyt hänen käsissään. Kazuha avasi oman pullonsa ja joi siitä vähän.

Kahden limupullon lisäksi Kazuhalla oli pieni muovipussi mukanaan. Heiji näki sen lattialle sängyn jalkaa vasten. "Mitä sinä ostit?"

Kazuha sieppasi kassin nopeasti käteensä. "Et saa nähdä."

Heiji tuhahti loukkaantuneena. "En minä välttämättä haluakaan, kysyin vain että mitä ostit."

Kazuha puri huultaan ja katsoi pienen muovipussin sisään, sellaisen valkoisen, mitä saa tiimareista kun ostaa jotain, mutta ilman sitä tiimari-logoa. (Onkohan Japanissa tiimareita?)

"No hyvä on", Kazuha sanoi ja otti pussista pienen rasian. Hän heitti sen Heijille ja Heiji otti kopin. "Tuollainen."

Heiji vilkaisi Kazuhan muovipussia alta kulmain. Pienen rasian lisäksi pussissa oli selvästi muutakin. Mutta Heiji päätti antaa asian olla. Hän avasi rasian ja löysi sen sisältä pienen, hopeisen riipuksen, joka oli muodoltaan ankkuri. Sen mukana pehmustetussa rasiassa oli pieni lappunen, jossa luki 'toivo'.

"'Toivo?'" Heiji luki ja katsoi kysyvästi Kazuhaan. Kazuha tuhahti.

"Niin katsos", Kazuha aloitti kirpeästi. "Risti symboloi uskoa, sydän rakkautta ja ankkuri toivoa. Älä vaan sano, ettet tiennyt sitä."

Heiji pyöritteli silmiään ja heitti rasian takaisin Kazuhalle, joka otti kopin. "No tottakai tiesin! Kokeilin vain, tiedätkö sinä...!"

Kazuha tuijotti Heijiin pari sekuntia ja repesi sitten. Heiji ei tajunnut, mille Kazuha nauroi. Kazuha kääntyi selin Heijiin ja laski valkoisen muovipussin lattiaan. Heiji katsoi sitä osaa Kazuhan selästä, joka ei ollut paidan alla. Hän tajusi, että se oli punainen. Ruosteenpunaisen paidan nauhat, jotka oli solmittu hänen niskaansa, roikkuivat hänen lapaluidensa välissä. Heiji nousi seisomaan ja käveli hänen luokseen. Kazuha huomasi hänet vasta sitten kun hän tarttui niihin kahteen nauhaan, jotka roikkuivat hänen selässään.

"Hm? Mitä sinä teet Heiji?" Kazuha sanoi ja käännähti nopeasti Heijiin päin. Heiji tuhahti ja käänsi hänet toisin päin niin, että näki hänen selkänsä paremmin. Hänen otteensa oli niin rivakka, että Kazuha henkäisi. Heiji koski Kazuhan selkää ja Kazuha värähti muttei päässyt karkuun koska seinä oli edessä. Hän punastui syvästi. "Hei älä! Tuo sattuu!"

"Joo, uskon", Heiji sanoi silmät puoliksi kiinni ja päästi Kazuhan irti. Hän käveli pöydän luo, poimi kokispullon siitä ja joi. "Selkäsi on aivan punainen."

Kazuha avasi kylpyhuoneen oven, joka oli hänen kohdallaan ja meni sinne. Heiji tarkisti, ettei hän katsellut, ja kaappasi sen pienen muovipussukan lattialta. Hän katsoi sen sisälle kiinnostuneena ja toinen hänen kulmistaan nousi hiukan kun hän veti muovipussista bikinien yläosan. Siinä oli edelleen hintalappu. Siinä oli kolme solmua, yksi kainaloiden takana selässä ja toinen niskan takana. Kolmas solmu oli edessä keskellä. Heiji olisi sanonut kangasta valkoisen tiikerin raitaiseksi, mutta tajusi kyllä että kyseessä oli seepran raidat. Mutta silti, valkoinen tiikeri kuulosti paljon... kuumemmalta kuin seepra. (Onhan tiikerillä nyt vähän lämpimämpi turkki, häh?!) Ja ehkä myös jollain lailla osakalaisemmalta.

Kazuha tuli kylpyhuoneesta tuskainen ilme naamallaan. Heiji sai oven avautumisesta ennakkovaroituksen ja onnistui laittamaan bikinien yläosan takaisin muovipussukkaan ja muovipussukan lattialle ilman, että Kazuha hokasi mitään.

"Voi ei", Kazuha sanoi. "Katso nyt!"

Kazuha käänsi Heijille selkänsä ja pujotti päänsä kaulansa ympärillä olleen nauhan alitse. Hän kääri toppinsa vyötärölle saakka pois ylävartalonsa päältä ja paljasti Heijille paljaan selkänsä. Heijin kasvojen sävy muuttui tummemmaksi nopeammin kuin BTS 60-prosenttisessa typpihapossa. Kazuha ei kuitenkaan nähnyt sitä.

"Älä kyylää", Kazuha sanoi turhaantuneena. Hänen poskipäänsä olivat hiukan punaiset.

Heiji tipahti maan pinnalle ja ravisti päätään. "Äh, sinulla on tässä", hän sanoi ja piirsi Kazuhan selän poikki vaakaviivan, joka jakoi selän ylä- ja alaselkään, rusketusraitaa pitkin. Kazuhan selkä oli niin kuuma että siinä olisi voinut paistaa kananmunan. "ja tässä rajat", hän piirsi pienen mutkan siihen kohtaan Kazuhan lapaluiden väliin, missä nauhat olivat olleet. "Mutta ei se enää tässä näytä niin p-pahalta. Kun alaselkäsi on m-melkein yhtä tumma..."

"Onko?!" Kazuha huudahti ja kiirehti takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen, missä oli peili. Heiji peitti silmänsä, ettei olisi vahingossa nähnyt mitään sopimatonta. Hän huokaisi ja joi pitkän kulauksen kokispullosta. "Voi ei! Olen polttanut koko selkäni auringossa!" Kazuhan ääni kuului vessasta. Heiji tuhahti.

"Hienoa, nyt voit olla oikeasti isosiskoni", hän totesi viileästi ja nojasi seinään ovenkarmin vieressä. Toinen hänen käsistään oli taskussa. "Puhu vaan isän kanssa, sinut otetaan perheeseen avosylin. Vaikka äiti haluaisikin sinut miniäkseen..." Heiji sanoi sen ennen kuin ehti tukkia suutaan millään.

"Mitä sanoit?" Kazuha sanoi kurkistaen vessan ovesta. Hänellä ei edelleenkään ollut paitaa, mutta onneksi ovenkarmi oli edessä. "En kuullut."

Heiji katsoi Kazuhaa silmät puoliksi kiinni ja toinen kulma koholla. "Pue nyt edes se paita päällesi ettei minun tarvitse varoa!" Kazuha tympääntyi.

"No joo joo, älä nyt hermostu!" hän sanoi ja pujotti ruosteenpunaisen topin nauhan päänsä yli. "Mutta kuule, voitko...? Äh..." Hän punastui hiukan.

Heiji nosti kulmaansa. "Niin mitä?"

Kazuha punastui totaalisesti ja kaivoi valkoisesta muovipussista pullon, jonka hän työnsi Heijin rintaan. "Voitko laittaa tätä selkääni!"

Lause alkoi kysyvällä verbillä, mutta se kuulosti ennemminkin käskyltä. Heiji katsoi pulloa. "Tuota... Tämä on suihkusaippuaa."

Kazuha punastui pahemmin. "Oho, niin onkin!" Hän otti pullon Heijiltä ja kaivoi pussista toisen. Heiji laittoi kätensä taskuihin hetkeksi. Kazuha tarkisti, että pullo oli oikea ja antoi sen sitten Heijille.

"Äh... s-selvä", Heiji änkytti kun Kazuha istui lattialle hänen jalkojensa juureen, käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja riisui toppinsa samalla tavalla kuin hetkeä aikaisemmin. Heiji kävi polvilleen hänen taakseen ja otti käsiinsä kuivaa, laihaa nestettä. Hän haistoi kättään ja aine tuoksui jasminipensaan kukille, mutta näytti kirkkaalta viinalta ja tuntui etikalta. Pullossa ei ollut etikettiä. "Mitä tämä on?"

"En tiedä", Kazuha sanoi. "Sinun äitisi löi sen minulle käteen. Käski laittaa jos palaa auringossa."

"Miksi hän rakastaa sinua enemmän kuin minua...?" Heiji mutisi. Kazuha hymähti. Heiji koski hellästi Kazuhan selkää ja Kazuha värähti. Heiji tiesi että auringon polttama kohta iholla tuntuu aralta eikä kysynyt mitä nyt.

"Ei sinun iho pala auringossa", Kazuha selitti happamasti. "Tai ainakin eroa on vaikea huomata..."

"Hah", Heiji sanoi tuhahtaen. Hän hieroi ainetta Kazuhan hartioihin ja yläselkään, siihen kohti mikä oli kaikkein punertavin. Mitään rakkuloita ei näkynyt, mikä oli hyvä juttu. Kazuhan iho oli pehmeä, sileä ja tulikuuma. Heijin käsi kuumui ja hänen poskensa muuttuivat punertaviksi. "Minun iho on immuuni uv-säteilylle!"

"No niin on", Kazuha sanoi mahtipontisesti. "Sen kyllä näkee!"

"Hah", Heiji sanoi taas ja nousi polviensa varaan. "Riittääkö tuo?"

"Riittää se hartioihin", Kazuha sanoi ja nousi polvilleen. "Laita ristiselkääni myös jooko?"

Heiji katsoi Kazuhan paljasta selkää. Kazuhalla oli todella kaunis selkä. Hänen selkärankansa kohdalla oli sievä juova, joka veti sen kuopalle. Rusketusrajat sekoittuivat toisiinsa, ainut näkyvä raja oli hänen lapaluidensa välissä roikkuneiden nauhojen käsialaa. Hänen yläselkänsä kiilsi märkänä. Hänen lapaluunsa leikkasivat sileän ihon. Heiji näki pienen, sievän luomen Kazuhan kyljessä siinä korkeudella, missä hänen vyötärönsä oli kapein. Heijille tuli kuuma vaikka he istuivat lattianrajassa, joka oli tilan viilein kohta. Hänelle tuli niin kuuma että hänen oli pakko juoda kokispullo tyhjäksi ja huokaista pari kertaa syvään. Hän tunsi verenpaineensa nousseen päässään.

"E-etkö yllä sinne itse?" hän kysyi heikolla äänellä.

Kazuha laittoi kätensä ristiselkäänsä. "Yllän, mutta sinun kädet on jo valmiiksi siinä aineessa, voisit pyyhkäistä enimmät pois..."

Kazuha oli selvästi päättänyt tappaa Heijin, muuta syytä Heiji ei tälle keksinyt. Mutta jostakin syystä Heiji ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin mitä Kazuha pyysi tai ennemminkin laittoi hänet tekemään. Heiji toimi kuin jonkin lumouksen vallassa, paitsi ettei lumouksia ole olemassakaan sellaisessa realimaailmassa missä Conanin hahmot elävät. Kazuha laski kyynärpäänsä lattiaan, istuen edelleen polviensa päällä. Nyt molemmin puolin hänen selkärankaansa oli pieni vako ja niiden keskellä itse selkäranka.

Kun Heiji empi, Kazuha nousi ylös. Hän vilkaisi Heijiä olkansa yli, tuhahti ja punastui. "En pyytänyt sinua sänkyyn kanssani, Heiji, vaan että laittaisit sitä öljyä auringon polttamaan selkääni. Niin ja paino sanalla selkääni, ei reisiin tai rintoihin. Älä viitsi olla lapsellinen."

Heijin hermot pettivät. Hän ei tajunnut, miksi hän oli niin hermona. "Lapsellinen?! Kuule jos se on noin yhdentekevää niin mene tuonne ulos! Sieltä löydät ainakin sata jätkää jotka tekisivät tämän paljon mieluummin, voisivat saman tien hinkata koko vartalosi!"

Kazuha kääntyi Heijiin päin pidellen käsiään rintojensa päällä suojana. Hänen katseensa oli vaarallinen, täynnä liekkejä. "Heiji, mitä vittua?!"

"Vittua?" Heiji toisti ivallisesti. Jos hän olisi ollut järkevä, hän ei olisi alkanut leikkiä tulella. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä pani hänet puhumaan niin. "No kuule sitä juuri!"

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?!" Kazuha huudahti. "Heiji?!"

"VITUN HUORA!" Heiji huusi hänelle ennen kuin tajusi mitä huusi.

Kazuha läimäisi häntä. Heiji olisi lentänyt läpi sängyn päädystä, mutta koska se oli fyysisesti mahdotonta, hän kolautti takaraivonsa ilkeän kuuloisesti rusahtaen sen puiseen laitaan.

"SAATANAN JUNTTIHINTTIRUNKKARI!" Kazuha huusi hänelle.

He vaikenivat. Heijin vasen korva hehkui tummanpunaisena ja sitä särki. Hänen vasen poskensa oli myös punainen. Hän tunsi kuhmun takaraivossaan. Kazuha suojasi rintojaan toisella käsivarrella ja nojasi toisella lattiaan. Hänen katseensa ei ollut vihainen, se näytti siltä että häntä itseään oli lyöty Heijin sijasta. Heijin katse oli loukkaantunut, muttei enää niin tulinen.

"Sinä et ole koskaan", Kazuha aloitti hiljaa. Otsahiukset peittivät hänen silmänsä. "sanonut minua huoraksi."

Heiji alkoi vasta nyt ajatella, mitä huora oikeasti tarkoittaa. Katsoessaan Kazuhaa hän tajusi mitä oli sanonut. "Sori Kazuha... O-olen tosi pahoillani."

"Älä enää ikinä", Kazuha sanoi hampaat yhdessä ja mulkoillen Heijiä murhanhimoisesti. "tee niin. Se on naiselle paljon verisempi loukkaus kuin te jätkät osaatte pienissä päissänne kuvitellakaan!"

Heiji ajatteli, että oli parempi olla hiljaa ja nyökätä. Kazuha oli haukkunut häntä monesti runkkariksi tai kusipääksi ja Kudo oli sanonut häntä kerran tai pari homoksi. Junttihinttirunkkaria hän ei tosin ollut koskaan aiemmin kuullut. Myös koulussa, varsinkin yläasteaikana oli ollut ihan normaalia, että pojat olivat haukkuneet toisiaan homoiksi ilman mitään - hm - todisteita. Mikään noistä ei oikeastaan koskaan ollut tuntunut niin pahalta, että hänen olisi tehnyt mieli alkaa kuristaa ihmisiä. Tässä suhteessa Kazuha oli kovin temperamenttinen Heijiin verrattuna.

"Kuule", Heiji aloitti varovasti. "Sinun selässäsi ei ole mitään vikaa. Laita huomenna sellaiset vaatteet päälle ettet pala enempää ja... laita sellaiset bikinit, mitkä kuuluu solmia niskan takaa, niin silloin tuota raitaa niskassasikaan ei huomaa. Ja minä tiedän, että tuo punaisuus muuttuu rusketukseksi yön aikana. Äidin myrkyt tehoaa aina."

Kazuha katsoi Heijiin kummastuneena ja punastui. Heiji katsoi käsiään, jotka olivat edelleen öljyssä ja hieroi ne omiin hartioihinsa ja niskaansa. Kazuha otti lattialta kokispullonsa ja joi siitä. Heijin silmät harhailivat hänen kaulallaan ja liikkuivat siitä alemmas kohti hänen napaansa. Kazuha laski pullon lattiaan ja seurasi Heijin katsetta. Hän punastui hieman.

"Äh", Kazuha aloitti. "Taidan laittaa tämän takaisin päälle..."

"Teepä se", Heiji sanoi ja kääntyi polvillaan ympäri niin ettei Kazuhan tarvinnut. Kazuha pujotti itsensä takaisin topin sisälle.

"Tapasin muuten Ranin ja Conanin tuolla aulassa mutta tuskin se sinua kiinnostaa..." Kazuha sanoi hymyillen viekkaasti. Heiji kääntyi ennen kuin Kazuha oli antanut lupaa.

"Kudo perkele!" hän huudahti iloisesti, kipusi seisomaan ja alkoi etsiskellä paitaansa lattioilta. Kazuha tuhahti.

"Etkö sinä kuullut?! Puhuin Ranista ja Conanista, en Kudosta!" hän sanoi. Heiji ei kuunnellut. Kazuha poimi Heijin paidan lattialta takaansa ja käänteli sitä käsissään.

Heiji käänsi päänsä Kazuhaan. "Hei oletko nähnyt...?"

Kazuha heitti paitamytyllä Heijiä naamaan. Mytty tippui Heijin syliin ja jäi siihen. Heiji harppoi Kazuhan ohi pukien samalla paitaa päälleen ja oikoi helman päästyään ovelle. Hän vilkaisi Kazuhaan ja kohotti kätensä. "Tuletko?"

"Okei", Kazuha sanoi ja tarttui Heijin käteen.

* * *

Pitäisiköhän kirjoittaa jotain järkevää välillä...? Vastaus kysymykseen: ei.

* * *

**VOLUME 44**: TAPAUS 3, SIVU 18

Heiji ja Conan meni takaisin istumapaikoille jossa tytöt ja Kogoro oli katselemassa peliä.

"Mitä te oikein sääditte koko ajan?" Kazuha kysyi Heijiltä. Heiji hymähti.

"No, ratkaistiin pari koodia tuossa ohimennen ja pelastettiin teidän ja muutaman muun ihmisen henki ja kaikkea sellaista pikkupuuhastelua..."

Conan nauroi sarkastisesti katsoessaan Heijiä. _Hahaha... Toisilla meistä on sana hallussa naisten kanssa!_

--

En muista miten peli päättyi, mutta kun katsomosta päästiin veke, kansaa oli ihan saa... sairaasti.

"Ekana me luultiin, että mä tiedettiin, missä se hullu seisoskeli, mutta kun me oltiin päästy sinne, hän ei ollutkaan siellä enää. Se oli aika harmi, koska olin ihan varmasti kuullut puhelimesta huudon "Suora!" silloin kun puhuin hänen kanssaan kännykkään. Hän oli sanonut posauttavansa itsensä toisen vuoroparin loputtua, mutta kun mitään ei tapahtunutkaan, me alettiin ihmetellä..."

"Heiji..." Kazuha sanoi hänen takaansa.

"Mutta sitten me huomattiin nopeasti, että pommi ei ollutkaan räjähtänyt tällä stadikalla vaan ihan eri mestassa. Siinä vaiheessa me kelattiin, että meidän oli pakko ratkaista se koodi, joka oli siinä kännykässä minkä tekin näitte. Minä keksin aika nopeasti, että 96 tarkoitti etäisyyttä kotipesästä kentän takarajalle! Tolppien väli on 96 metriä! Sen jälkeen oli helppo päätellä, että koodi tarkoitti tolppa-katsomoa. Hakasulkeissa ollut numero 7 tarkoitti tottakai pelaajan numeroa! Ja koska numero 7 pelaa vasenta reunaa, koodin oli pakko tarkoittaa vasenta tolppa-katsomoa!"

"Heiji", Kazuha sanoi taas.

"Noh, me kiidettiin sinne ja löydettiin kännykkä, ihan niin kuin olin päätellyt! Uusi koodi olikin vähän erilainen. Siinä piti ajatella vähän laajemmin. Muistin viime kemiankurssista, että hopealla on 47 protonia. Muistan sen aina siitä, että vuonna 1947 perustettiin CIA. Siitä oli helppo johtaa, että 47 tarkoitti "hopeakattoa"! Hakasulkeissa ollut numero 3 tarkoitti sen sijaan Babe Ruthin muistolaattaa, joka ohjasi meidät automaattisesti vasemmalle puolelle! Mutta kun löysimme kännykän sieltä...!"

"HEIJI!" Kazuha huusi hänen korvaansa. "NYT SE PÄÄ KIINNI! ME OLLAAN VITTU EKSYTTY MUISTA!"

"NO LOISTAVAA! JA NYTKÖ SE ON VITTU MINUN VIKANI NIINKÖ?!" Heiji huusi takaisin. He pystyivät huutamaan rauhassa sillä väenpaljous heidän ympärillään sai jo aikaan niin paljon melua, ettei vähän lisämelua haitannut.

"EN VÄITTÄNYTKÄÄN MITÄÄN SELLAISTA!" Kazuha antoi takaisin. "Ja tällaisessa väenpaljoudessa eksyminen on helpompaa kuin koodien ratkaiseminen sinulle."

Heiji hymähti. "No jaa - helppoa ja helppoa. Oikeasti kuka tahansa osaisi ratkaista koodeja, kunhan vaan osaa ajatella oikealla tavalla...!"

Kazuhan katse vaiensi Heijin. Heiji raapi niskaansa ja katsoi ympärilleen niin kuin siellä olisi ollut jotakin hyvin kiinnostavaa.

"Missä me edes ollaan?" Kazuha kysyi.

Heiji katseli ympärilleen. Massa heidän ympärillään liikkui samaan suuntaan, kuin mihin he olivat kävelleet. Heijin puhelin soi ja hän vastasi siihen.

"Noh?"

Oli hetken hiljaista. Kazuha liikkui lähemmäs Heijin korvaa kuullakseen, mitä toinen sanoi langan päässä. Heiji käänsi puhelinta sen verran että he molemmat kuulivat Ranin äänen toisessa päässä lankaa.

"_Kuulkaa, me emme tunne tätä stadionia niin kuin sinä Heiji! Me ei välttämättä löydetä ulos jos...!_"

"Hei hei hei", Heiji sanoi rauhoitellen. "Me odotetaan teitä vaikka parkkipaikalla. Seuraatte vaan niitä kylttejä, missä lukee isolla 'ulos' ja kysykää joltakulta jos tulee ongelma. Tai sitten soitatte minulle. Okei? Hyvä."

Heiji sulki puhelimen, kuten hänen tyyliään oli, ennen kuin toinen ehti sanoa mitään. Kazuha tuhahti, sillä hänen mielestään sillä tavalla ei olisi saanut tehdä ja se oli ärsyttävää.

"No niin", Heiji sanoi ja tunki puhelimen taskuunsa. "Mitä neiti haluaisi tehdä?"

Kazuha hymyili arasti. "Ai häh?"

"Et päässyt teatteriin", Heiji sanoi ja katsoi häneen. "Haluaisin - äh tuota - hyvittää sen jollain."

Kazuha nauroi. "Olet suloinen kun punastelet!"

Heiji punastui ja pyöritteli silmiään. Kazuha tönäisi häntä hellästi olkapäästä.

"Riittää kun kannat minut reppuselässä täältä kotiin saakka!" Kazuha sanoi hymyillen. Heiji tuijotti häneen.

"Ja sekö riittää? No sopii minulle", hän sanoi, naurahti ja käänsi selkänsä Kazuhalle, joka nousi hänen selkäänsä. "Näin me ei ainakaan eksytä!"

Kazuha kietoi kätensä Heijin kaulaan, ettei olisi tipahtanut. Hän käänsi Heijin lippiksen niin, että lippa osoitti eteenpäin, ettei se olisi ollut hänen tiellään. Heiji punastui lievästi, mutta Kazuha ei nähnyt sitä.

"Oletko kuullut sellaisen sanonnan, että... Kukaan ei ole niin tyhjä kuin se, joka on täynnä itseään?" Kazuha kysyi suu melkein kiinni Heijin korvassa. Heiji tunsi hänen kuuman hengityksensä korvallaan ja se sai hänet punastumaan.

"Sinä luit tuon teepussista", hän totesi. "Vai mitä?"

"Jep", Kazuha sanoi iloisesti. "Mutta se, joka sanoi niin, oli varmasti viisas ihminen."

Heiji pysähtyi ja otti Kazuhan jaloista paremman otteen. "Niin kai."

"Olenko minä liian painava sinulle?" Kazuha kysyi ja piteli Heijin kaulaa sellaisessa otteessa, että olisi helposti voinut taittaa hänen niskansa tarkoin ajoitetulla kädenliikkeellä, jos Heiji vastaisi väärällä tavalla hänen kysymykseensä.

"Sinäkö? Et ollenkaan", Heiji sanoi täydestä sydämestään. "Minä voisin kantaa sinut vaikka Osakasta Kobeen ja takaisin, eikä edes hiki tulisi!"

Kazuha ei tiennyt, oliko se mahtailua vai kehu, mutta luultavasti pelkkää mahtailua. "Niin koska menisit junalla."

Heiji virnuili. "Tietysti! Luulitko että kävelisin?!"

Kazuha hymyili silmät puolikuina. "Niinpä niin."

* * *

Kommentteja, kiitos...


End file.
